Songs for the Soul
by Arnadis
Summary: Här kommer jag publicera sångfics som baseras på HP karaktärer. Texterna varierar från ångest till humor till romantik till drama osv. Konstig titel, jag vet, men det får duga så länge. Rankad T för säkerhetsskull. Ligger på is tills vidare
1. Chapter 1 Regulus Black

AN: Den här delen handlar om Regulus Black och hans sista timmar i livet innan han gav sig av för att förstöra horrucruxen.

Sång: No Way Out (den långa versionen) av Phil Collins

Regulus Arcturus Black satt på det slitna trägolvet i sitt gamla barndomrum I huset vid Grimmaldiplan nummer 12 och stirrade ner på fotografiet som han höll i sin ena hand.

Det föreställde två pojkar, som skrattande höll varandra om armarna och vinkade glatt upp mot Regulus.

Båda hade tjockt, glänsande, korpsvart hår och stålgrå ögon. Regulus lät nu en smal, pärlvit finger löpa över ansiktet på den längre och äldre av pojkarna.

"Sirius" viskade han.

_Everywhere i turn, i hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_

Plötsligt droppade en tår ner på fotografiet och Regulus torkade irriterat bort det våta som hade börjat bildas I ögonen. Han tittade ner på Sirius' ansikte igen som fortfarande log ett strålande leende mot honom. Hur gamla kunde dom ha varit när bilden togs? Regulus mindes inte, men av utseendet att döma kunde Sirus inte ha varit mer än sju år och han själv fem.

Dom hade varit så oskyldiga då, trodde att ingenting kunde skilja dom åt. Så fel dom hade haft…

"Jag är så ledsen Sirius" viskade Regulus till bilden och blundade hårt, för känslorna hotade ännu en gång att överväldiga honom när han mindes den där dagen då deras vänskap definitivt gick i spillror.

**Flashback**

Två pojkar stod i en av Hogwarts upplysta korridorer och grälade. Den äldre pojken grepp tag i den yngre och började skaka honom.

"Varför, Regulus? Varför?!"

Sirius höll hårt i sin yngre brors vänstra arm och Regulus såg att hans ögon, så lika hans egna, var fyllda av raseri och förtvivlan. Regulus ryckte åt sig armen.

"Därför att, käre bror" sa han sakta med en ihållig röst, "det är min plikt."

"Din plikt?!" skrek Sirius och stirrade på sin bror som om han helt hade mist förståndet. "Tänker du ta mörkrets mörke för att det är din plikt?!".

"Just precis" sa Regulus och stirrade trotsigt tillbaka på Sirius. "Det är min plikt mot min familj!"

"Regulus, hör du inte själv hur offatbart idiotiskt det låter?" sa Sirius. "Är du verkligen beredd att förstöra ditt liv för våra föräldrars galna åsikters skull?"

"Ja" svarade Regulus och såg hur Sirius ansikte fick ett chockat uttryck. "Det är ju det jag har uppfostrats till." Sen vände Regulus sig om för att gå men Sirus grep tag i hans arm igen.

"Jag tillåter det inte" sa han.

"Förlåt?" sa Regulus när han stod ansikte mot ansikte med Sirius igen.

"Jag tillåter det inte" upprepade Sirius medans han andades tungt. "Jag tänker inte låta dig göra det."

Regulus gav upp ett glädjelöst skratt.  
"Hur kommer det sig att du helt plötsligt bryr dig så mycket om mig nu, när du låtsats om att jag inte existerat sen jag började på Hogwarts?" frågade han med illa dolt hånleende.

Sirius såg allvarligt in i Regulus ögon och sa sakta:

"För att du är min bror, och jag bryr mig väldigt mycket om dig, även om du uppenbarligen tror något annat."

Regulus stirrade ner på sina fötter. Han visste faktiskt inte vad han skulle svara på det.

"Snälla, gör det inte, Reggie" viskade Sirius, desperat och bedjande.

Regulus tittade då upp och mötte Sirius blick som vägrade släppa hans.

"Jag är ledsen, Sirius" sa Regulus till sist och drog åter till sig sin arm. "Men det här är mitt val, inte ditt. Farväl, käre bror."

Sen vände Regulus på klacken och började gå mot Hogwarts port. Han blev tvungen att kämpa mot impulsen att vända om och rusa in i sin brors famn när han hörde Sirius skrika:  
"Regulus!"

**Slut på flashback**

_Off all the things i hid from you_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come,_

_to take away the pain_

Regulus torkade bort tårarna som nu hade börjat rinna nerför dom bleka, insjukna kindarna. Det hade varit det värsta ögonblicket i hela hans patetiska liv, när han lämnade Sirius bakom sig.

Han tittade ner på sin vänster arm och såg på märket som för alltid skulle påminna honom om vilket pris han har fått betala för sin envishet, blindhet och dumhet. Regulus reste sig från golvet och såg sig omkring. Det var sista gången han någonsin skulle sätta sin fot i det här rummet, så han ville ta en ordentligt titt på det.

Regulus såg ännu en gång ner på märket och en våg av skam och illamående sköljde över honom. Han skulle mer än gärna hugga av armen, bara för att bli av med den ruttnaste delen av hans kropp.

Regulus fick syn på sig själv I sin spegel och ryckte till så häftigt att han nästan tappade balansen. Var det verkligen han?

När han väl återfått fattningen såg han sakta sig själv i spegeln igen. Tänk vad dom två senaste, och hemska, åren hade gjort med honom.

Hans svarta hår var lika tjock och glänsande, men det var det enda hos honom som var intakt. Hans kinder var så djupt insjukna att han såg ut som en anorektiker och han hade mörka skuggor under ögonen och den pärlvita huden hade börjat bli gulblek. Det var svårt att tro att han bara var nitton år.

Det som skrämde Regulus mest var inte hur hans ansikte såg ut, utan hans ögon. Där fanns ingenting. Dom uttryckte ingen glädje, inget hopp, inget liv, bara bottendjup tomhet.

Regulus vände sig om, han ville aldrig mer se sina ögon i en spegel igen.

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_Well, I can't se another way_

_I can't face another day_

Plötsligt kände Regulus en brinnande smärta och såg ner på sin arm. Mörkrets märke lös svart mot den vita huden. Men Regulus skulle inte dyka upp, för ikväll hade han något annat för sig. Något mycket viktigare.

Regulus gick ut från sitt gamla sovrum och ut i den lilla hallen utanför.

"Krake!" ropade han.

Inom några sekunder dök husalfen upp vid Regulus fötter och bugde djupt för honom.

"Husbonden kallde på Krake?" kraxade alfen. Regulus såg ner på Krake och kände hur hjärtat fylldes av tillgivelse för honom. Krake hade varit hans enda riktiga vän, och Regulus visste att han kunde lita på honom.

"Det börjar bli dags, Krake" sa han lugnt. "Det är bäst att du förbereder dig för färden."

Krake nickade, han förstod precis vad husbonden menade och försvann med ett poff.

Under tiden hade Regulus gått in i sovrummet igen och plockat upp fotot av honom och Sirius som barn.

Dagarna då dom bara behövde varandra kändes så avlägsna nu.

_Tell me where, did i go wrong_

_Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

Jag svek dig rejält Sirius, tänkte Regulus medans han varsamt stoppade fotografiet innanför sin rockficka. Jag hoppas att det jag tänker göra nu kan läka ditt sår en smula.

_I'd do everything så differently, but i can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_

Regulus slängde en blick på väggklockan. Det var dags att ge sig iväg.

Medans han gick nerför trappan tänkte han på alla gånger han och Sirius tagit varandra i försvar mot föräldrarna, hur Sirius hade lärt honom att flyga på sin kvast i all hemlighet och hur många nätter dom tillbringat i varandras rum och pratat om allt mellan himmel och jord.

Efter all denna tid kunde dessa minnen fortfarande fylla hela hans halvt nedbrutna kropp med värme, en värme som han trodde aldrig mer skulle känna.

När han hade kommit vid änden av trappan stod Krake redan där och väntade på honom.

"Är det dags nu?" frågade Krake med en sorgsen blick på Regulus.

Regulus nickade.

"Ja, det är dags, Krake" sa han sakta.

Krakes underläpp började darra. Regulus gick ner på knä framför husalfen.

"Va inte ledsen Krake" sa han allvarligt. "Vi vet båda två att jag inte kommer överleva natten, men jag är inte rädd, så det ska du inte heller vara. Kan du vara modig för mig, bara denna gång, Krake?"

Husalfen nickade tyst och såg sen ner i golvet.

Regulus log sitt innerligaste leende mot alfen.

"Dåså. Då ger vi oss av då" sa han och öppnade ytterdörren. Han kände hur vinden slog mot hans ansikte.

"_There's no way out from this dark place, _

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_Well I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

Regulus log för sig själv. Han var på väg mot sin undergång, men han kände att han kunde möta sitt öde med högtburet huvud.

Han hade gjort sitt val.

Och den här gången visste han att han hade valt rätt.

**AN: Jag är väldigt nöjd med den här, det är nog det bästa jag har skrivit. Tala gärna om vad ni tycker! **


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny Weasley

AN: Ginny Weasley sitter ensam i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och tänker på och längtar efter Harry (vem annars ;) )

AN: Ginny Weasley sitter ensam i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och tänker på och längtar efter Harry (vem annars ;) )

Sång: Bittersweet av Within Temptation

Ginny satt framför den sprakande brasan och stirrade frånvarande in i den. Hennes långa, röda hår glänste som kopparrött guld i skenet från elden och varenda fräkning i hennes smala ansikte lystes upp.

Ginny gav upp en djup och sorgsen suck och lutade huvudet mot fotöljsarmen. Sedan Lord Voldemort tog över ministeriet så var ingenting sig likt på Hogwarts längre, mest tack vare dom hemska syskonen Carrows. Och ovanpå det så var Harry någonstans långt borta på ett uppdrag som Dumbledore hade gett honom.

Harry…hennes Harry…

_If i tell you, will you listen?_

_Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?_

_Never go away_

Ginny hade velat följa med, men Harry hade sagt nej. Det var för farligt, hade han sagt. Han hade samma dag gjort slut med henne, det var på Dumbledores begravning.

Så om den dagen inte var tillräckligt deprimerande ändå så hade hennes eget hjärta gått i tusen bitar.

Men Ginny förstod. Hon förstod alltför väl.

Harry var ju trots allt den utvalde, den som ska besegra Lord Voldemort en gång för alla.

Och ändå…

Varför kände hon sig så övergiven? Hon hade ju hela sin familj som älskade henne och hon hade sina vänner och Ginny höll dom allihop oerhört kärt.

Men Harry älskade hon.

Harry, den modige, fantastiske pojken med dom vackraste gröna ögon hon någonsin sett. Och hon var så kär i honom, och hon visste innerst inne att han älskade henne tillbaka.

Ändå hade han lämnat henne bakom sig, tillsammans med Ron och Hermione. Ginny tänkte ibland om hon hade sagt dom tre orden högt, hade han kanske stannat då?

_Never thought things could change, hold me tight_

_Please don't say again,_

_That you have to go_

Ginny såg ut genom fönstret och såg snöflingor sakta och värdigt falla till marken. Det närmade sig jul, men hon kände ingen riktig glädje över det. För det första för att dödsätarna var i kontroll av trollkarlsvärlden, och för det andra för att Harry inte skulle vara här.

Ginny blundade och föreställde sig Harry framför sig. Det svarta, rufsiga håret, dom gröna ögonen som brukade tittade med sådan glöd på henne och det varma, innerliga leendet, som bara var för henne. Hon tänkte på hans skratt, som kunde få henne rysa av välbehag, hans mjuka läppar…

_A bitter thought, i had it all_

_But I just let it go_

_Hold your silence_

_It's so violent since you're gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_Until the day we'll be back together_

_I will be waiting for you_

Ginny slog upp ögonen och märkte att tårar hade bildats som hon snabbt torkade bort. Hon var så dum, hon visste att Harry måste göra det som Dumbledore hade talat om för honom, och han var ju inte ensam, Ron och Hermione var ju med honom.

Men hon ville också vara vid hans sida! Hon ville hjälpa till, och ändå satt hon nu här, i den annars tomma uppehållsrummet och aldrig känt sig mer ensam och sårbar.

_If i had told you_

_You would've listened_

_You had stayed_

_You would be here forever_

_Never went away_

Ginny visste att hon inte fick tänka så, men tänk om Harry råkade ut för någonting. Tänk om om han…

Hon skulle aldrig, aldrig, förlåta sig själv för att inte ha talat om för honom hur mycket han betydde för henne.

Harry var hennes första, och enda riktiga, stora kärlek. Visst, Michael Corner och Dean Thomas var fina killar båda två, men Harry var den ende, det hade hon förstått redan när hon var elva och fått totalt blyghetsanfall så fort han hade tittat åt hennes håll.

_It would never have been the same_

_All our time would have been in vain_

_Cause you had to go_

Ginny log när hon tänkte på den där dagen när dom hade vunnit Quidditchpokalen och hon hade slängt sina armar runt halsen Harry och han hade kysst henne inför allihopa. Det skulle hon aldrig glömma, och hon skulle inte heller glömma Rons ansiktsuttryck när Harry kysste henne.

Hon skrattade tyst åt minnet. Sen hade dom haft det underbart, det korta tiden dom var tillsammans. Nu, i skuggan av Lord Voldemorts växande makt, kändes det som om det var dessa minnen av gladare stunder som hindrade hennne från att bryta ihop.

_The sweetest thought, __ hade it all_

_Cause I did let you go_

_All our moments keep me warm_

_When you're gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_Until the day, we'll be back together_

_I will be waiting for you_

Ginny reste sig upp ur fotöljen och sträckte på sig. Mörkret hade för länge sedan fallit utanför fönstret och dom andra eleverna i Gryffindor låg och sov.

Ginny gick uppför trappan mot sjätteårs flickornas sovsal medans hon gav sig själv ett tyst löfte.

Hon skulle vänta på Harry, och när han väl kommit tillbaka skulle hon berätta hur mycket hon älskade honom.

Ja, hon skulle vänta.

I en evighet om så krävdes.

**AN: Den här blev nog inte lika bra som den förra, men jag är ändå rätt nöjd. Tyck till!**


	3. Chapter 3 Albus Dumbledore

AN: Albus Dumbledore berättar om sin hemliga kärlek till Grindewald, strax innan han ska möta honom i en ödesmättad duell

AN: Albus Dumbledore berättar om sin hemliga kärlek till Grindewald, strax innan han ska möta honom i en ödesmättad duell.

Sång:  My Love, My Life av Abba

Folk säger att jag är en stor trollkarl, det kanske jag är. Dom säger även att jag är en stor människa.

Åh, om dom dårarna bara visste…

Då skulle dom nog se mig på ett annat sätt.

Jag är långt ifrån någon helgon, jag har gjort saker som jag kommer att ångra för resten av mitt liv, men ingen vet om dom. Förutom en.

Hans namn är Grindewald. Och i natt ska jag besegra honom. Även om jag vet att mitt hjärta kommer att krossas.

_I'v seen it on your face_

_Tells me more than any worn-out old phrase_

_So now we'll go separate ways_

_Never again we two_

_Never again, nothing I can do_

Ni förstår, jag och Grindewald känner varandra mer än väl. Vi träffades som mycket unga trollkarlar och blev snabbt vänner. Vi hade båda stora drömmar och planer för framtiden, och Grindewald erbjöd så mycket att jag knappast hade kunnat motstå även om jag hade förstått vad han egentligen var.

Och någonstans på vägen föll jag för honom. Ja, det är sant, jag blev förälskad i Grindewald. Det var därför jag följde honom blint vart han än gick och ivrigt gick med på alla mer eller mindre hemska förslag om hur man skulle betvinga mugglarna till total lydnad, jag ville vara nära honom, hela tiden.

Jag tror nog att jag har känslor för honom än, varför skulle annars mitt hjärta bulta så fort jag bara tänker hans namn? Då har jag inte ens nämnt hans vackra ansikte, med dom djupa, mörkblåa ögonen som tog mig med storm när jag var yngre. Om han visste om vad jag kände, och fortfarande känner? Det tror jag nog.

Men efter i natt, kommer allt att vara över för hans del. Och även för min.

_Like an image passing by, my love, my life_

_In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life_

_I can see it all so clearly, answer me sincerely_

_Was it a dream, a lie?_

Varför jag ska besegra honom inatt? Jag gör det för trollkarlvärldens skull, jag kan inte blunda längre för vad Grindewald är, och som han alltid varit, men som jag vägrat att se.

_Like reflections of your mind, my love, my __life_

_Are the words you try to find, my love, my life_

_But I know I don't possess you_

_So go away, God bless you_

_You are still my love and my life_

_Still my one and only_

Dom som säger att kärleken är blind har ingen aning om hur rätt dom här. Min kärlek till Grindewald har förblindat mig så länge, alltför länge.

Jag har låtit honom hållas, för innerst inne har jag hoppats att han skulle ta sin förnuft till fånga. Men istället har han fortsatt att mörda oskyldiga, både trollkarlar och mugglare, och jag vet att han har starka anhängare som är beredda att ställa sig bakom honom.

Så, jag måste lägga mina egna känslor åt sidan, och göra vad som måste göras.

Men det kommer inte att bli lätt.

Det har gått en lång tid sedan vi skiljdes åt, och jag undrar vad jag ska förvänta mig av honom under den här duellen. Folk säger att han fruktar mig, men jag måste erkänna att jag fruktar honom mer. För han vet min största svaghet: han själv.

_I've watched you look away_

_Tell me is it really so hard to say_

_Oh, this have been my longest day_

_Sitting here close to you_

_Knowing that maybe tonight we're through_

Jag kysste honom en gång. Det var när han fyllde år och jag inte hade en aning om vad jag skulle ge honom, så jag tog helt enkelt hans ansikte i mina händer och tryckte mina läppar mot hans. Det varade bara i några sekunder, sen tog jag ett par steg bakåt, förmodligen röd som en tomat i ansiktet, och stammade fram ett grattis.

Han såg chockad ut först, men sen log han och sa tack. Jag minns hur lycklig jag var över att han inte försökte bli av med mig, men vi pratade aldrig om det efteråt, inte en enda gång.

Inte vad jag kan minnas i alla fall. Men det ska jag säga er, jag kommer vårda det minnet ömt så länge jag lever.

_Like an image passing by, my love, my life_

_In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life_

_I can see it all so clearly_

_Answer me sincerely_

_Was it a dream, a lie?_

Nu är det snart dags. Ögonblicket som hela trollkarlsvärlden väntat på. Grindewald väntar troligen redan på mig, han har alltid varit den punktligaste av oss två.

_Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life_

_Are the words you try to find, my love, my life_

_But I know I don't possess you_

_So go away, God bless you_

_You are still my love and my life_

Jag går rakryggad och med en säker och oberörd min i mitt ansikte men inombords darrar jag som en rädd kattunge.

Jag ser honom nu, och nu har han fått syn på mig. Nu finns det ingen återvändo.

_Yes, i know i don't possess you_

_So go away, God bless you_

_You are still my love and my life _

_Still my one and only_

Vi stirrar på varandra en stund. Sen säger han: "Albus". Och jag svarar "Grindewald."

Det är allt vi säger till varandra.

Sen bugar vi och drar våra trollstavar.

Det är dags.

**AN: Jag gillar faktiskt den här, även om slutet inte är det bästa. Men jag ska ju inte tycka, det är ni läsare som ska tycka så lämna kommentarer för glatta livet nu :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Lily Potter

AN: Lily Potter tillbringar en natt med att betrakta den sovande James och funderar på hur hon egentligen föll för den uppblåste, arrogante, upptågsälskande, underbare Quidditchspelaren

AN: Lily Potter tillbringar en natt med att betrakta den sovande James och funderar på hur hon egentligen föll för den uppblåste, arrogante, upptågsälskande, underbare Quidditchspelaren.

Sång: One In A Million av Miley Cyrus (inte hela låten)

Lily log för sig själv när hon betraktade sin make där han låg brevid henne lätt snarkande och med det korpsvarta håret ännu mer spretigt än det brukade i vanliga fall. Hon älskade att se James så här, lugn och avslappnad, nästan som ett barn utan ett bekymmer i världen.

Vilket, sorgligt nog, inte var sant.

Lily suckade för sig själv. Kriget tog hårt på alla och dom hade förlorat så många av sina vänner: Marlene McKinnon, Fabian och Gideon Prewett, Edgar Bones, Dorcas Meadowes…listan på dom döda order medlemmerna verkade ändlös och det skrämde Lily till vanvett ibland.

Men när hon brukade vara redo att falla ner på knä och ge upp, så fanns James alltid där för att ta emot henne och fylla henne med nytt mod. För mod, det är vad man verkligen behövde i dessa mörka tider.

Lily kastade en ny blick på James som nu mumlade något ohörbart i sömnen.

Lily sträckte fram en hand och strök försiktigt James över håret. Hur gick det här till egentligen? tänkte Lily. Hur kunde hon, som var känd för sin envishet och vilja av stål, falla för James Potter, den enda kille som hon alltid trodde aldrig skulle gå ut med?

_How did i get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize _

'_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more then just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

Sanningen var nog att Lily alltid varit förtjust I James, även när han och hans marodörkompisar härjade som värst på Hogwarts, men hon dolde det alltid bakom en mask av avsky och irritation.

När han började fråga ut henne, vilket i princip han gjorde tre gånger om dagen, avisade hon honom med dräpande svar, det ena mer elakare än det andra.

Egentligen var hon ganska less på den ständiga uppmärksamheten han gav henne, men hon medgav att hon var imponerad av hans uthållighet. När han under sjätte året började fråga andra tjejer ut på dejt märkte Lily att hon ofta ville förhäxa dom där tjejerna av ren avundsjuka. Då insåg hon äntligen att hon faktiskt hade känslor för James.

Men inget hände förräns under deras sjunde och sista år på Hogwarts, då dom blev utsedda till förste prefekter. Då tändes en rejäl gnista mellan dom.

_I said pinch me where's the __catch of time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

Dom började gå ut, till stor glädje och förvåning för deras vänner. Lily erkände för James att hon var rädd för att bli sårad och att hon ofta undvikit att ha längre relationer.

James svor då till henne att han aldrig, aldrig, skulle göra henne illa och ifall han gjorde det hade hon all rätt att hata hon förevigt. Men det skulle aldrig hända, intygade James, för han älskade henne för mycket för att förlora den enda tjej han någonsin velat ha.

Det hade varit så klycheé mässigt, men Lily hade ändå smält inombords.

Hon visste på något sett att dom verkligen hörde ihop.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

Efter dom gick ut Hogwarts anslöt sig Lily och James till fenixordern tillsammans med Sirius, Remus och Peter och många andra för att kämpa I kriget mot Lord Voldemort.

Hon hann ångra sitt beslut flera gånger, framförallt för när dödsätarna dödade hennes föräldrar. Lily hade aldrig gråtit så mycket i hela sitt liv och tog sig själv på sig skulden för deras död.

Då hade James varit den viktigaste personen i hennes liv just då, han stöttade henne från det hemska beskedet till deras begravning.

Ett par månader efteråt frågade han henne om hon ville gifta sig med honom. Hon sa ja.

_All this time i was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_That weren't good enough_

'_Til I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

Lily hade slutat stryka James hår och gått över till att bara betrakta honom igen. Medans hon lyssnade till hans andetag sköljdes hennes hjärta över av kärlek för honom.

James Potter var hennes klippa, han var allt hon behövde. Så länge hon hade honom kände hon att hon kunde klara allt. Lily skulle göra allt för James så att han skulle fortsätta var trygg och hel, till och med slåss med Voldemort personligen.

Ibland undrade Lily vad hon hade gjort för att förtjäna en sån fantastisk man.

_You're making me laugh about the s__illiest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

Såklart även James hade sina bristar, det har ju alla människor, men hon kunde inte vara arg på honom en längre stund då han har det mest charmiga och oemtståndliga flinet I hela världen. Så hon lät honom ofta komma undan med saker och ting, till exempel den gången då han och Sirus fick idén att försöka laga mat på mugglarvis, bara för att visa Lily att dom kunde. Tja, nu gjorde dom ju så gott dom kunde, men sanningen var att det oerfarna kockarna var lika täckta av mat som resten av köket, men det fanns absolut ingenting i kastrullerna.

Lily skrattade högt åt minnet och James rörde på sig och grymtade till. Lily såg ner på honom med värme i blicken, han var ju så söt när Lily kom hem och fann röran och dom två marodörerna i köket. Sirius stod då och svor högljudt över kokboken som om det vore dens fel medans James tjöt "Hur står mugglarna ut egentligen?!".

Lily skrattade till igen. Dom var ju för roliga dom där två.

"Vad är det som är så roligt" sa en dåsig röst.

James hade vaknat till av att höra Lilys skratt. Han satte sig halvt upprätt med en förvirrad min.

Lily fnissade till, pussade James på kinden och sa:

"Absolut ingenting, älskling."

_Can't believe that i'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes_

"Det var det visst det" sa James envist och tittade uppfodrande på Lily. Han stod inte ut med att inte veta.

"Okej då" sa Lily log. "Jag tänkte på den gången då du och Sirius skulle laga mat på exakt samma sätt som mugglarna gör."

James la sig ner igen med ett stön och Lily skrattade igen.

"Du kommer aldrig låta mig glömma det, eller hur?" hörde hon James muttra.

Lily smekte kärleksfullt hans kind och sa:

"Inte en chans".

James gav upp ett till stön, sen blev det tyst ett tag. Sen sa han:

"Jag fattar fortfarande inte hur mugglarna gör. Jag menar, dom får ju det att se så lätt ut."

" Jag är inte det minsta förvånad över att du inte fattar en sådan sak, James" svarade Lily.

James ryckte ut tungan åt henne.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

Lily skrattade till och rufsade James hår.

"Vad säger du? Ska vi ta och sova lite?"

James nickade till och gäspade stort och la ena armen runt Lily när hon kröp tät intill honom.

" Jag älskar dig, Lily" viskade James och kysste henne i pannan.  
Lily log lyckligt.

_You're one in a million_

"Jag älskar dig, James" svarade Lily och la huvudet mot hans axel och blundade.

Och snart sov båda två djupt med armarna om varandra och, åtminstone för en stund, utan ett bekymmer i världen.

**AN: Okej, den här blev rätt klychee, men med ändå en awww känsla över det. Inte mitt bästa jobb, men helt okej.**


	5. Chapter 5 Draco Malfoy

AN: Draco Malfoy håller sig gömd från Voldemort och försöker förstå hur allt har kunnat gå så fel

AN: Draco Malfoy håller sig gömd från Voldemort och försöker förstå hur allt har kunnat gå så fel.

Sång: Lonely Boy av Hanson (inte hela låten)

En blekblond ung man satt och darrade i en grotta utanför Hogsmeade med sitt bleka ansikte i händerna. Han önskade intensivt att allt som hade hänt bara var en mardröm, att han närsomhelst skulle vakna och allt skulle vara som vanligt igen. Men hur mycket han än önskade så visste han att det bistra sanningen var att allt faktiskt var sant.

Draco Malfoy lyfte på huvudet och svalde hårt. En Malfoy grät inte, en Malfoy kände inga andra känslor än förakt och hat för allt som inte var som dom.

Men Draco var inte som dom andra i familjen Malfoy, även om hans iskalla yttre och hånfulla attityd oftast skvallrade om något annat.

Alla såg bara den känslokalla, hårdhjärtade Malfoy som älskade att håna alla som inte var av ren trollkarlsblod och som mer än gärna spottade ut ordet "Smutsskalle" till alla mugglarfödda och halvblodstrollkarlar.

_He's looking for spring_

_Looking for another lonely heart_

_Trying to find the answer_

_Trying to find the missing part_

Dom såg inte människan Draco, som också kunde känna sig sårad, ledsen och rädd.

Och rädsla var en känsla som Draco oftast känt på sista tiden. Och ikväll kände han även den känsla som han alltid har fruktat mest att känna. Ensamhet.

Han var ensam nu, på flykt från den man som han alltid trott han ville följa, men som han nu fruktade mer än döden själv.

_It's fall and the wind starts __blowing_

_It's cold inside his heart_

_He's all alone and his heart is calling_

Draco lutade huvudet på grottväggen och blundade. Allt hade blixtsnabbt gått åt fel håll sedan den ödesdigra dagen då Dumbledore dog.

Det hade varit hans uppdrag, att döda Albus Dumbledore, den störste trollkarl som någonsin hade existerat och den ende som Voldemort fruktade.

Men Draco hade funnit sig själv okapabel att göra det. Han hade en lång stund stått och pekat med sin trollstav mot Dumbledore, som själv var försvarslös, och ändå hade han inte kunnat göra det.

Trots att han visste att både hans och hans föräldrars liv hängde på att han lyckades. Han mindes känslan av fruktan och obeslutsamhet som hade beblandat sig till en obeskrivlig illamående.

Dumbledore hade sagt att han inte var någon mördare, och då hade Draco slutgiltigt sänkt sin stav. Men då hade några av dödsätarna kommit, och strax efter Severus Snape, som hade tagit Dracos plats och fyrat av den dödande förbannelsen som hade träffat Dumbledore rakt i bröstet.

Draco mindes hur han stod fastfrysen och chockad såg hur Dumbledores kropp försvann ut genom tornfönstret.

Några sekunder senare grep Snape tag om honom och dom flydde.

_Is there no one who c__ould love a lonely boy_

_And at the end of the day there's no one to hold his hand_

_Is there no one who could love a lonely boy_

_And at the end of the day there's no one to understand_

Draco hade straffats och han kunde inte låta bli att skrika högt av smärtan. Men det som smärtade honom mest var inte förbannelsen självt, utan den smärta som hans mamma fick gå igenom på grund av hennes sons svaghet.

Han mindes hennes tårar och skrik av fasa och förtvivlan, och hur hon bönföll sin herre om att sluta.

Och nu satt Draco själv i en grotta, rysande av obehag av minnena.

Han mamma var den enda som någonsin visat en form av kärlek mot honom, och han hade nu svikit henne grundligt…igen.

Genom att ta den feges väg och fly från allt. Från sina föräldrar, från Dödsätarna (det var ödets ironi att han själv är en), från Voldemort.

Men dom här senaste dagarna hade gett honom tid att tänka igenom saker och ting. Vad ville han egentligen?

_He is looking for spring_

_Looking for another start _

_Trying to find the switch and turn on the light in the dark_

Vad Draco ville var att någon skulle hålla om honom, trösta honom och säga att allt skulle bli bra, att han inte var ensam.

Han ville känna känslan av hur det var att vara älskad på riktigt, att veta att någon verkligen brydde sig om honom.

Fast det skulle han aldrig erkänna, han ville hellre bli uppäten av en hippogrif. Han kunde redan höra Harry Potters hånskratt åt Dracos patetiska tankar.

För han visste att om kriget någon tog slut så skulle ingen bry sig om honom. Han var ju en dödsätare, och därmed ingenting värd.

Men man kunde väl alltid önska?

Draco skakade på huvudet åt sig själv. Vad var det med honom egentligen?

Höll han på att förlora förståndet på riktigt?

_Is there no one who could love a lonely boy_

_And at the end of the day there's no one to hold his hand_

_Is there no one who could love a lonely boy_

_And att the end of the day there's no one to understand_

_Is there someone who could love a lonely boy_

_Love me_

_Hold me_

_Is there no one_

_Is there no one_

_Is there no one_

Draco såg ut genom grottöppningen och kunde se en skymt av Hogwarts, som nu var i dödsätarnas kontroll.

Draco kände rysningar genom kroppen, undrar hur det var för dom stackarna som gick där?

Han hade en stark lust att ge sig av dit, men det kunde han ju verkligen inte göra. Någon av dödsätarna skulle känna igen honom, fånga honom och släpa honom till Voldemort.

Han kunde inte ta den risken.

Det hade börjat regna. Förut brukade Draco gilla regnet, men nu kändes den bara olycksbådande.

_Is there no one who could love a lonely boy_

_Is there no one who could love a lonely boy whose heart is gone_

Draco kände hur tröttheten började ta sitt grepp över honom och han la sig ner på den hårda marken med hans överrock som ända liggunderlag. Men han klagade inte, han ville bara sova och aldrig mera vakna.

_Oh, whose heart is gone_

_Is there no one_

Men hade iallafall hopp om att få drömma i lugn och ro.

En dröm om en bättre morgondag.

**AN: Okej, jag vet att jag har gjort Draco väldigt mänsklig, men jag gillade idén. Dessutom kände jag lite sympati för honom i Dödsrelikerna och Halvblodsprinsen, så jag kunde helt enkelt inte låta bli :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Luna Lovegood

AN: Luna Lovegood förklarar varför hon ger blanka fn i vad andra tycker om henne

AN: Luna Lovegood förklarar varför hon ger blanka fn i vad andra tycker om henne

Sång: I Am What I Am av Jonas Brothers (med vissa ändringar I texten)

Ända sen min första dag på Hogwarts har folk haft alla möjliga åsikter om mig.

Ha ha ha, ni skulle bara veta, folk kan vara så skrattretande ibland.

Dom har tyckt till om min kläddstil, mitt sätt att gå och mitt skratt. Ärligt talat, så bryr jag mig inte ett dugg.

Jag tycker synd om dom, för dom har uppenbarligen inget eget liv. Jag tror att dom innerst inne önskade att dom vågade vara som jag.

_I am what i am, i can't help myself_

_And If you don't like it, get with somebody else_

_I'll never change my ways, it's not a phase_

_This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay_

_Because I am what I am_

Visst känns det tungt ibland, att vara den "speciella". Jag menar, killarna står ju inte i kö efter mig precis.

Men det gör inget, för jag är kompis med den coolaste snubben på hela Hogwarts: Harry Potter.

Fast det har knappast ökat min popularitet för det, tvärtom så undrar folk om Harry är helt dum i huvudet.

Men allt det där rör mig inte i ryggen, för jag vet att dom bara är chockade och förundrade över att dom, som klär sig i det nyaste kläderna och har dom senaste fryserna, knappt fått ett hej från Harry, medans jag, flickan med räddisörhängerna, hänger med det coolaste gänget på skolan.

Ödet har en viss humor, inte sant?

_I know what i'm not, i'm not the type __of girl that doesen't know how good she's got it_

_And I won't back down won't come around_

_Saying that I changed cause that's not how it's going down_

_And I know (I know, I know)_

_Wherever I go ( I go, I go)_

_I know where I stand_

_I am what I am Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am Hey! Hey!_

Jag gillar dom alla tre, Harry, Hermione och Ron. Även om Ron kan ge mig konstiga blickar ibland och Hermione försöker dölja en fnissning när jag berättar om olika projekt min pappa har, så är det okej, för jag vet att dom gillar mig för den jag är.

Men jag måste erkänna att jag gillar Harry bättre liiite mer än dom andra två, för vi förstår varandra så bra. Det är svårt att förklara, men låt mig säga så här att vi båda två sticker ut lite mer än alla andra eleverna på skolan.

Han på grund av hans blixtärr och hans öde som trollkarlsvärldens frälsare, och jag för att jag inte ger efter för folks försök att ändra på mig.

_I am what i am, what can i say?_

_I'm gonna be this way right up until my dying day_

_Because that's how it goes, head to my toes_

_And if it doesen't show, well, I just had to let you know_

Dom har gett mig ett smeknamn, "Stolliga Luna" kallar dom mig. Låt mig gapskratta, ha ha ha ha ha!

Ärligt, kunde dom inte komma på något bättre än så?

Dom måste anstränga sig mer för att få mig ur gängorna.

_Because I am what I am and nobody else_

_And if you've got a problem better take it somewhere else_

_Because I can't turn back, I'm right on track_

_And if you think you know_

_Well, then you better check your facts_

_Because I know (I know, I know)_

_Wherever I go (I go, I go)_

_I know where I stand_

_I am what I am Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am Hey! Hey!_

Jag älskar att vara en del av Dumbledores Arme, för då är jag bara en i mängden. Ingen tänker på hur mitt hår ser ut eller vad jag har för kläder på mig, för alla är så fokuserade på att bli bättre på att försvara sig.

Annars brukar folk oftast ignorera mig, men skiter jag i. I jämförelse så är min stil bra mycket intressantare än deras.

Att jag är så stark i mig själv, kan jag tacka min pappa för. Han har lärt mig att aldrig ta skit från någon och att aldrig låta någon tala om för mig hur jag ska vara och inte vara.

Många anser att pappa är en knäppskalle, men jag älskar honom, för det är liksom han och jag mot resten av världen på något sett.

Så har det alltid varit, och så ska det förbli. Vi är ju trots allt familjen Lovegood.

_Oh, can't you see_

_I'm just being me_

_I can't be you_

_And I don't want to be_

_Don't try to get_

_Inside my head_

_Cause what you see is what you get_

Men jag ska erkänna att det är inte lätt. Jag har dagar då jag tvivlar på mig själv och undrar om dom ändå inte har lite rätt ändå.

Men då kommer jag på mig själv och tänker "vad håller du på med Luna? skärp dig, du gör ju precis som dom vill att du ska göra" och då blir jag genast mig själv igen.

Ingen ska någonsin tala om för mig vem jag är.

_I am what i am, i can't help myself_

_And If you don't like it, get with somebody else_

_I'll never change my ways, it's not a phase_

_This is how right up until my dying day_

_Cause I know (I know, I know)_

_Wherever I go (I go, I go)_

_I know where I stand_

_I am what I am Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am Hey! Hey!_

_I am what I am Hey! Hey!_

Så låt mig presentera mig själv: Jag heter Luna Lovegood och jag är hela skolans driftkuku.

Men det är bäst dom kniper käft, för jag har en kompis som heter Harry Potter.

Och det kan ingen av dom andra skryta med.

**AN: Jag älskar Luna! Hon är en så cool och underbar karaktär! Jag tycker att sången passar perfekt för henne. Go Luna!**


	7. Chapter 7 Remus Lupin

AN: Remus håller i sin son Teddy för första gången och har sin första, och sorgligt nog enda, konversation med honom

AN: Remus håller i sin son Teddy för första gången och har sin första, och sorgligt nog enda, konversation med honom.

Sång: Father to Son av Phil Collins

Remus såg ner på det lilla underverket I hans famn. Han kunde knappt fatta det, han var pappa! Hans hjärta svällde över av kärlek för sin son som han knappt hunnit lära känna, men som han redan älskade av hela sitt hjärta.

Remus såg med ett leende hur den lille pojkens hår växlade från mörkbrunt till illrött. Han smekte långsamt det små fjunen på hans huvud och pojken öppnade då sina bruna ögon och tittade förundrat upp på Remus.

"Hej, Teddy" viskade Remus. "Jag är din pappa."

Pappa. Remus trodde aldrig att han någonsin skulle kalla sig själv det. Det var onekligen en välsignelse.

Remus lät en finger röra Teddys kind och blev nästan rörd till tårar när barnet grepp tag om hans finger med sin ena, lilla näve.

Han satte sig ner i närmsta stol och höll barnet tät mot sin kropp och såg ner i det lilla ansiktet.

"Du skulle bara veta hur efterlängtad du är" sa Remus. "Tack vare dig, är vi en familj nu, du, jag och din mamma."

Remus leende bleknade bort lite när hans tankar vandrade mot det pågående kriget och betraktade Teddy som nu såg intensivt upp på honom.

"Men vi kommer snart kanske inte att vara det mer" sa Remus sorgset. "Du förstår, det pågår något hemskt i vår värld, och mamma och pappa är en del av det. Men oroa dig inte, inget kommer att hända dig, vi ska göra allt för att skydda dig."

_Somewhere down the road, you're gonna find a place_

_It seems so far, but it never is_

_You won't need to stay, but you might lose your strenght_

_on the way_

" Du är det bästa som har hänt mig, Teddy" sa Remus. "Och därför vill jag att du ska växa upp i en värld som är fri från sorg och smärta. Därför måste jag snart ge mig av och slåss, men jag hoppas att du en dag ska förstå."

_Sometimes you may feel you're the only one_

_Cos all the things you thought were safe, now they're gone_

_But you won't be alone, I'll be here to carry you along_

_Watching you 'til all your work is done_

" Och om något skulle hända mig" sa Remus och tvekade men fortsatte sedan. "Om något skulle hända mig hoppas jag att någon, kanske din mamma eller mormor eller gudfar, talar om för dig hur mycket jag älskade dig." Remus blundade nu för att hindra tårarna komma. Sen öppnade han dom igen och såg på Teddy, som fortfarande tittade tillbaka.

"Men du, även om jag är borta, så kommer jag ändå att finnas hos dig, fast på mycket långt avstånd. Jag kommer se dig växa upp och börja Hogwarts och kanske du finner din blivande fru där" sa Remus och skrattade lite.

_When you find your heart, you'd better run with it_

_Cos when she comes along, she could breaking it_

_No there's nothing wrong , you're learning to be strong_

_Don't look back_

_She may soon be gone, no don't look back_

_She's not the only one, remember that_

" För det gjorde en av mina allra bästa vänner, även om han verkligen fick kämpa hårt för hennes kärlek" sa Remus och log nu brett vid minnet av James och Lily.

"Och du ska veta, att vad du än blir , quidditch spelare eller trolldomsminister, så kommer jag alltid vara stolt över dig. Du kan lika gärna jobba i en mugglarbutik, jag kommer ändå vara lika stolt."

Teddy gnydde tyst, som om han ville säga att han förstod.

_If you're heart is beating fast__, then you know she's right_

_If you don't know what to say, well, that's allright_

_You don't know what to do?_

_Remember she is just as scared as you_

" Men jag hoppas verkligen att jag inte slits bort från dig" viskade Remus. "Jag hoppas att jag får se dig ta dina första steg, få ge dig din första leksakskvast, få se dig utveckla din personlighet och få se dig att sakta men säkert bli din egen person. Jag hoppas att jag får se dig börja på Hogwarts och få dela dina upplevelser och äventyr och ge dig råd om tjejer och…ja, det är så mycket som jag skulle vilja göra med dig."

_Don't be shy, even when it hurts to say_

_Remember, you're gonna get hurt someday, anyway_

"Du kommer bli sårad en dag" sa Remus. "Vare sig det är av ord från en fiende, eller vid ett bråk med en vän, eller när en tjej avisar dig, så kommer du att bli sårad, och sånt kan jag tyvärr inte skydda dig ifrån. Men jag lovar att det kommer att gå över, det gör ont ett tag men det går över. Kom ihåg det."

_Then you must lift your head, __keep it there_

_Remember what I said_

"Du kommer troligen inte minnas någonting av det jag har sagt" sa Remus mjukt till den nu halvsovande Teddy. "Jag vet inte ens om du lyssnar. Men jag hoppas jag ända har fått fram mina känslor för dig, för att bli pappa är en rätt skakande upplevelse, ska jag säga". Remus skrattade till igen.

"Men, som sagt, snart måste jag ge mig av och jag kanske aldrig kommer tillbaka."

_I'll always be with you, don't forget_

_Just look over you shoulder, I'll be there_

"Om jag nu inte kommer tillbaka till dig" viskade Remus och kysste Teddy I pannan. "Så kom ihåg, min son, att jag älskar dig."

_If you look behind you, i'll be there_

Remus tittade ner på på sin son, som nu sov så sött I hans famn. Han kunde inte hindra tårarna rinna nerför hans kinder, för han visste att det kunde vara sista gången han såg Teddy.

"Jag kommer alltid finnas hos dig" viskade Remus i Teddys öra och reste sig upp. Det var dags att ge sig av till Hogwarts och han hade lyckats övertala Tonks att det bästa platsen för hennes del var hos Andromeda tillsammans med Teddy.

Han lämnade över Teddy till Tonks som nu grät okontrollerat. Men Remus visste att han måste gå.

Efter att ha kramat Andromeda och gett Tonks en avskedskyss (som Tonks inte ens ville höra talas om) och smekt Teddys kind en sista gång, öppnade Remus ytterdörren och gav sig ut i natten.

Han var tvungen att slåss, för trollkarlsvärldens skull.

Och för Teddys.

**AN: Aa, det är så sorgligt ,( Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att Remus faktiskt dog…jag har inte smält det än.**


	8. Chapter 8 Petunia Dursley

AN: Petunia Dursley skriver ett brev till Lily för att säga förlåt och för att säga hur mycket hon saknar henne

AN: Petunia Dursley skriver ett brev till Lily för att säga förlåt och för att säga hur mycket hon saknar henne. Men kommer hon att skicka det?

Sång: My Sister av Reba McEntire 

Petunia Dursley satt vid sitt skrivbord och stirrade ner på det vita, blanka papperet som låg framför henne. Hon suckade djupt och lät bläckpennan vandra genom hennes fingrar. Idag skulle hon göra det som Petunia hade bestämt sig att göra för flera veckor sedan, men som hon hela tiden hade skjutit upp på.

Att skriva till Lily Potter.

Lily Potter var Petunias yngre syster men dom hade inte setts eller pratats vid på nästan två år, och det plågade Petunia så, även om hon oftast inte låtsades om det.

Petunia visste att Lily precis fått en son som heter Harry, för hon hade fått ett litet brev från James Potter, Lilys man, (som Petunia däremot inte saknade),där han kort hade meddelat pojkens födelse. Med brevet hade det följt med ett fotografi.

Petunia hade känt en styng av smärta när hon hade tittat ner på den barnet som hade samma svarta, ostyriga hår som James men hans ögon var smaragdgröna, precis som Lilys.

Lily…

_Hey girl, it's me, i just called you to say hi_

_Call me when you get this_

Plötsligt visste Petunia vad hon skulle skriva. Hon böjde sig ner mot papperet, strök tillbaka en blond slinga som fallit över hennes bleka ansiktet och lät bläckpennan elegant vandra över papperet.

"Lily, kära syster, du undrar säkert varför jag skriver till dig just nu" började Petunia. "Det skulle inte förvåna mig det minsta om du slänger brevet innan du ens har öppnat det, men jag kan absolut inte förebrå dig för det.

Jag ville bara säga hur förfärligt ledsen jag verkligen är över allt som har inträffat mellan oss, och att jag saknar dig något fruktansvärt. Så mycket har hänt för oss båda, och ingen av oss har varit delaktiga i det. Jag undrar om du känner samma sorg över det som jag gör?".

_Haven't talked lately, so hard to find the time_

_Give the boys a big kiss, tell them that I miss them_

_By the way, I miss you too_

Petunia betraktade det hon hade skrivit och tvekade en smula, men skakade bort den tvivlande tanken, och fortsatte.

" Så jag tackar dig för brevet. Det var visserligen inte mycket, men det var tillräckligt för mig. Harry är ett fint namn. Jag fick fotografiet, han är ett väldigt vackert barn, Lily. Kanske mest på grund av att han har dina ögon.

Jag har också blivit mamma, Lily. Jag och Vernon fick också en pojke, i juni. Han heter Dudley.

Du kanske skrattar åt namnet, men till mitt försvar måste jag säga att jag inte hade någonting att säga till om i namnvalet. Vernons farfarsfar eller något liknande hette Dudley och han tyckte att namnet passade perfekt på vår pojke."

Petunia stannade upp i skrivandet och vred på huvudet för att titta mot spjälsängen som stod i ena hörnet av rummet. Dudley sov djupt.

Petunia log kärleksfullt mot barnet och vände sedan sig om igen för att fortsätta på brevet.

" Jag hoppas att en dag Dudley och Harry kan träffas och umgås och få en bra relation till varandra. Som vi en gång hade.

Minns du hur du brukade komma in i mitt rum efter att du hade haft en mardröm? Tårarna brukade rinna nerför dina kinder och jag lyfte upp dig i min säng och jag höll om dig och berättade historier om vackra prinssesor, modiga riddare och hemska drakar?

Minns du den gången då jag låg på sjukhus efter att ha fått blindtarmsinflammation och jag fick opereras? Du överöste mig med kramar och när jag väl fick komma hem så hade du satt upp en teckning på min dörr som föreställde en rödhårig, grönögd flicka med ett stort leende och under bilden stod Velkomen Hem, Tuni.

Du ska veta att jag har kvar den teckningen."

_I was thinking just today, __about how we jused to play_

_Barbie-dolls and make-up_

_Tea parties, dress up_

_I remember how we'd fight, then make up, and laugh all night_

_Wish we were kids again_

_My sister, my friend._

Petunia stirrade nu ut genom fönstret med en fjärran blick. Det kändes som om dom dagarna hade varit för bra för att vara sanna. Dagar då allt var enkelt och det enda flickorna behövde var varandras sällskap.

Petunia återvände till brevet, medans en massa känslor höll en brottningsmatch inuti henne.

" Du har ingen aning om hur mycket jag hatar den där dagen då du fick det där brevet, Lily. Jag förstod då att ingenting skulle vara som förut igen. Ingenting.

Jag grät mig till sömns den natten då du hade åkt till Hogwarts, Lily. För jag visste att jag på något sätt hade förlorat dig.

Jag har aldrig berättat det här för någon. Du kanske blir bestört, men ta inte på dig någon skuld. Det var mitt val att bli bitter och avundsjuk och det var mitt val att kalla dig för freak.

Åh, du ska bara veta hur det kändes när jag sa det fruktansvärda ordet om och om igen. Varje gång gick något sönder inom mig, men jag kunde inte sluta, för jag ville min smärta skulle vara din smärta.

Det låter helt offatbart, jag vet, men det är ju så jag fungerar. Det borde du nog ha förstått vid det här laget."

Tårar börjar bildas i Petunias ögon när undanknuffade känslor kom upp till ytan igen efter alla dessa år. Var hon inte patetisk? Men det kändes så viktigt att förklara för Lily hur hon kände och känner. Hon ville inte ha förlåtelse, men förståelse. Så hon fortsatte skriva.

"Minns du när du träffade Vernon för första gången?"

_Oh yeah, before i forget, i met someone_

_I think i really like him_

"Jag hade aldrig berättat för honom för dig, men det hade mamma. Så du kom hem på jullovet det år du gick sista året på Hogwarts, bara för att få en bild av hur Vernon var."

_I was just wondering if i'm jumping__ the gun_

_By going out on a limb_

_And invite him home for christmas_

_To meet the family_

" Det var en av dom mest stela middagar jag någonsin upplevt. Du uppträdde artigt på Vernon, men jag såg på lång väg att du inte tyckte om honom på något sätt.

Efteråt erbjöd vi oss att ta hand om disken. Medans mamma, pappa och Vernon stannade i vardagsrummet och pratade tog du mig åt sidan. Du frågade mig om jag verkligen hade en så låg självkänsla.

Jag fattade ingenting. Jag gick på universitetet och hade goda betyg och hade många bra vänner och en pojkvän som älskade mig, varför skulle jag ha dåligt självförtroende?

Du sa att Vernon säkert var en snäll man, men att jag förtjänade mycket bättre än så. Jag blev arg och sa att Vernon åtminstonne var normal, till skillnad från den där James Potter du kilade stadigt med. Du åkte tillbaka till Hogwarts dagen därpå."

_Seems like just yesterday, you brought hom__e oh, whats his name_

" Du kom inte hem igen förrens på din födelsedag. Och då hade du James med dig. Han charmade våra föräldrar direkt. Du presenterade oss för varandra och han log och sa hej, men jag kunde inte förmå mig att vara trevlig tillbakka, för ännu en gång hade du, Lily, överträffat mig."

_He had been drinkin', what were you thinkin'_

_After dinner he passed out_

_We can laugh about it now_

_We've learned a lot since then_

_My sister, my friend_

" Sen kom sommaren, och du gick ut Hogwarts. Du kom hem, men bara för att meddela att du skulle gå med i ett slags, vad är namnet nu? Jo, fenixorder, och att du skulle delta i trollkarlarnas krig mot Lord Volder eller något sådant.

Jag blev så rädd när du berättade det. Jag ville till varje pris få dig att stanna, jag ville skrika 'lämna mig inte'. Men jag sa inget. Sen gav du dig av, och jag har inte sett dig sen dess."

_Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon?_

_We could just hang out like we used to_

"Jag längtar efter att få se dig igen, att få krama dig och få prata med dig, som vi gjorde när vi var yngre. Men jag vet att jag inte kan, jag har förstört allt för mycket emellan oss. Ja, jag har förstört det Lily.

Du har flera gånger försökt nå mig, men jag har kallsinnigt knuffat bort dig varje gång. Och nu har du slutat att skicka brev där du ber mig att ta min förnuft till fånga, har du gett upp?

Då känner jag dig inte alls.

Ja, det var nog allt jag hade att säga till dig. Jag ber dig att inte skriva tillbaka, för jag kommer inte att svara. Det här är det enda brev jag kan erbjuda, men jag hoppas att vi en dag kan träffas och försonas."

_It'__s late, and i should go_

_But I can't hang up the phone_

_Until I tell you_

_What I don't tell you enough_

" Jag vet inte om du tror mig, men jag älskar dig, Lily, så mycket. Som din storasyster vill jag beskydda dig från allt ont i världen, men jag vet att du aldrig skulle tillåta mig att göra det, för då skulle jag utsätta mig själv för fara. Jag känner dig tillräcklig väl för att veta hur du tänker.

Om vi aldrig skulle ses igen, så är det nog ödesbestämt, men kom ihåg att jag alltid bär ditt namn i mitt hjärta.

Trots alla våra gräl och hårda ord, så håller jag dig väldigt kär, även om jag förstår att du har svårt att tro på det."

_Even though at times it seemed_

_We were more like enemies_

_I'd do it all again_

_My sister, my friend_

" Ta hand om dig och din lille son (och James också, antar jag), och var försiktig. För om någonting händer dig…då dör jag.

Varma hälsningar, Petunia."

_Oh my sister, my freind_

Petunia läste igenom brevet. Hon kunde känna hur trycket över hennes bröst lättade, som om det här brevet var svaret på alla hennes bekymmer.

Petunia la ner det fulltecknade papperet i ett kuvert och slöt det och skrev sedan adressen och la på ett frimärke.

Sen tittade hon på det, sen på klockan. Om hon skyndade sig skulle hon hinna lägga brevet på lådan innan postmannen kom.

Hon såg på brevet igen.

"En annan dag" sa Petunia högt till själv och sköt brevet framför sig. Sen reste hon sig upp och gick fram till det gräddgula spjällsängen och lyfte upp Dudley som hade vaknat och nu gnällde efter mat.

'Ja' tänkte Petunia medans hon gick nerför trappan med Dudley i famnen. 'En annan dag.'

En annan dag, det skulle väl inte göra något?

Inte skulle väl hon glömma det?

**AN: Konstigt slut jag vet, men det är en typ av cliffhanger. Skickade hon brevet eller inte? Det är upp till eran fantasi. Tack för alla eventuella kommentarer!**


	9. Chapter 9 George Weasley

AN: George Weasley sörjer Fred, men nu är det dags att gå vidare

AN: George Weasley sörjer Fred, men nu är det dags att gå vidare

Sång: Tears In Heaven av Eric Clapton

George Weasley satt i det näst intill kolmörka kontoret och svepte ännu ett glas eldwiskey. Vilket glas i ordningen det var visste inte George, men det var definitivt det femte eller sjätte och han gjorde en ansats att fylla glaset ännu en gång när han upptäckte att flaskan var tom.

Han gjorde en frustrerad armrörelse och flaskan for ner i golvet med en smäll.

George stirrade sig omkring och hans blick föll på ett porträtt på sitt skrivbord som föreställde två identiska, rödhåriga unga män som brett flinande gjorde tummen upp mot George. I bakgrunden lyste en skylt med texten WEASLEYS VASSA VAROR.

George stirrade ner på ansiktet på sin tvillingbror Fred som alltid skulle stå till höger på bilderna. Fotot togs för bara över ett år sedan, då allt hade varit precis som vanligt.

Då George fortfarande hade två öron…Då Fred fortfarande levde…

_Would you now my name, if i saw you in heaven?_

_Will it be the same__, if I saw you in heaven?_

Det hade gått fyra månader sedan. Fyra förjävliga månader sedan den där ödesdigra dagen på Hogwarts, då Dödsätarna hade attackerat och alla på den goda sidan kämpade som vilddjur…då Fred...

George svalde hårt. Han mindes så väl den där dagen…

**Flashback**

George rusade genom Hogwarts sönderslagna korridorer. Han hade aldrig känt sig så rädd i hela sitt liv.

Någonting var fel, fruktansvärt fel…han kände det i hela sitt hjärta, själ och kropp.

Han kom in i den stora salen och tvärstannade vid den fruktansvärda synen av dom döda som låg i en rad i mitten av salen och dom sårade som gav upp tjut av smärta medans deras skador behandlades och dom överlevande som grät över dom döda.

George såg sig vilt omkring och kände en enorm lättnad när han såg Percy komma emot honom.

"Percy!" ropade George och sprang emot honom. "Var är mamma och pappa och dom andra?"

"Oroa dig inte" sa Percy med en röst som fick George att ana att en katastrof var på väg. "Dom är okej."

"Och Fred" frågade George medans hans hjärtade slog dubbelt så fort än normalt. "Han är väl också okej? Va?"

Percy mötte Georges blick och George såg att hans tredje äldste brors ögon var fyllda av plågsam sorg och vånda.

"Percy?" sa George och kände hur paniken började gripa tag i honom.

Percy bara skakade på huvudet medans tårar började bildas bakom dom sneda glasögonen. Han grepp tag i Georges vänster arm och drog med sig honom dit den övriga familjen fanns.

George såg sin mamma ligga över någons kropp och gråta som en befatt. Hans pappa strök henne över håret när han hörde steg bakom sig. Arthur lyfte på huvudet och såg på George.

"George" sa han svagt med tårarna rinnande. "Jag är så ledsen…"

Men George lyssnade inte. Han hade bara ögon för kroppen som hans mamma nu höll i sin famn.

Det var Fred.

George gick sakta ner på knä brevid sin mor utan att slita blickan från Freds bleka, kalla, livlösa ansikte.

George sträckte fram en hand och rörde vid sin tvillingbrors huvud.

"Fred" viskade han.

Sen böjde han på huvudet och lät tårarna falla medans han viskande upprepade Freds namn.

**Slut på flashback**

_I must be strong and carry on_

_Cause I know, I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

George hade nu rest sig upp och stod nu och tittade ut genom ett fönster. Regnet piskade på fönsterblecket, men det lade George knappt märke till.

Fyra månader…det kändes som fyra sekel.

George hade inte satt sin fot i deras affär sedan dess, föräns ikväll, men det var bara för att han ville vara ifred för sin familjs oroade blickar.

Han såg sig omkring. Den här affären var deras dröm, och George visste att Fred skulle bli förbannad om han visste att George bara struntade i den.

Men det var det som var problemet! Det kändes som om att han inte kunde fortsätta utan Fred vid sin sida.

_Would you hold my hand, if i saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven?_

George suckade djupt och drog en hand genom sitt långa, lockiga, mörkröda hår. Han hade gått från en ständigt leende och skämtande optimist till en dyster, sorgtyngd vrak. Fred skulle inte ha gillat det heller.

George kunde nästan höra honom skrika 'Ryck upp dig människa! Och våga inte slå dövörat till!'

George kände hur det ryckte lite mungipan, det var en ovan känsla.

Han kunde inte minnas när han skrattade eller log sist.

Han lyfte en hand och rörde vid hålet där hans ena öra skulle ha suttit. Dövöra, det var faktiskt ganska påhittigt. George kände hur han log på riktigt.

Det vore typiskt Fred att säga en sån sak.

_I'll find my way, through night and day_

_Cause I know, I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven_

George kände att nu fick det vara nog. Han hade sörjt tillräckligt länge för ett helt liv, kändes det som. Han visste vad han måste göra.

Men det skulle inte vara samma sak utan Fred, tänkte George. Då hörde han ett brak bakom sig och han hoppade högt i luften och såg sig vilt runt om i rummet. Det var bara han där, eller?

_Time can bring you down_

_Time can bend your knee_

_Time can break your heart_

_Have you begging please_

_Begging please_

George blick for ner på golvet och såg att det var porträttet på honom och Fred som hade ramlat ner. Han gick fram till det och plockade upp det. Han såg på det igen, Fred hade nu ena armen runt Georges axlar och han log uppmuntrande och kärleksfullt upp på hans betraktare.

Då slog det George. Han var inte ensam, och han skulle aldrig vara det.

Fred levde fortfarande, han levde inuti honom. Och i deras varor och idéer, och framförallt i hans minne.

Han skulle aldrig vara längre bort än ett leende, för George var Fred och Fred var George, precis som när dom som barn bytte plats med varandra för att retas med sin familj och sina lärare.

_Beyond the door, there's peace i'm sure__  
And I know there'll be no more_

_Tears in heaven_

Och med den insikten ställde George tillbaka porträttet på skrivbordet och smålog för sig själv. Sen sa han med hög röst : "Tack, Fred!"

_Would you know my name, if i saw you in heaven?_

_Will it be the same, if I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_Cause I know, I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

Och George kunde nästan svära på att han hörde en röst, som tycktes låta som ett eko från någonstans, långtbort: "Ingen orsak! Men du, bli inte sentimental nu va? För det är absolut inget som passar Gred och Forge!"

_Cause i know, i don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

George lämnade kontoret med ett brett leende. Imorgon skulle dörrarna till Weasleys Vassa Varor öppnas igen.

**AN: Jag grät nästan ögonen ur mig när Fred dog. Jag tycker så synd om George. Det är så orättvist! Nåja, jag ville göra det här en hyllning till Fred och George, och jag tycker jag lyckades hyfsat.**


	10. Chapter 10 Bellatrix Lestrange

AN: Bellatrix Lestrange sitter i Azkaban och tänker över alla brott hon begått och hon känner sig stolt

AN: Bellatrix Lestrange sitter i Azkaban och tänker över alla brott hon begått och hon känner sig stolt.

Sång: Perfect Insanity av Disturbed 

Mitt sista brott innan dom där auror freaken tog mig var perfekt. Jag torterade Alice och Frank Longbottom till galenskap. Grymt och avskyvärt, säger dom. Lägg av, säger jag.

Jag ville bara vara vänlig och dela med mig av min verklighet. Dom säger att jag är galen.

Jag tar det som en komplimang.

_Come inside and be afraid_

_Of this impressive mess i've made_

_If you take a look now you will find_

_I have thrown away advice_

_Done away with paradise_

_See what's going on inside my mind_

Mitt straff är skrattretande: Livstid på Azkaban. Jag tar gärna mitt straff, för jag är Mörkrets Herre evig trogen, och varken smutsskallar eller blodsföräddare kommer gå säkra när jag kommer ut härifrån.

Ja, jag är övertygad om att Lord Voldemort kommer att resa sig igen, och då ska ni alla få se.

Många tycker att jag är en sorglig och tragisk människa.

Varför? För att jag inte vill leva i deras perfekta alla-är-lika-värda-och-alla-ska-ha-samma-rättigheter-värld?

Tillåt mig att hånle.

_Branded like an animal_

_I can still feel them burning_

_In my mind, I do believe_

_That you made your message clear_

_( I think I'm losing my mind)_

_Never been enough to really know_

_That I feel, leaving me with images_

_I know are not real_

_Are those words of condemnation_

_That I hear_

Min man sitter också här inne, jag vet inte var, jag kan inte se honom. Men jag vet att han finns här, och det skänker mig en smula tröst.

Ja, till och med jag, Bellatrix Lestrange, född Black, den mest ökända av Lord Voldemorts dödsätare, fruktar Azkaban. Inte för att jag kan bli galnare än jag redan är, det tvivlar jag.

Jag fruktar ensamheten. Ni förstår, jag har alltid varit rädd för att vara ensam. Men jag har alltid funnit gemenskap med mina Slytherin vänner och Mörkrets Herre, som har skänkt mig trygghet.

Men nu är allt över, och jag är ensam i en mörk cell, och det enda som får mig att inte helt tappa greppet är hoppet om Voldemorts återkomst.

_Come inside, now i'm implore_

_Do you think you can restore?_

_Crucial feelings missing_

_From my brain, what it seems_

_To be the matter dear_

Jag föddes under en olycklig stjärna, säger dom.

Suck, kan inte folk lägga ner det där poetiska skitsnacket? Dom är ju värre än mugglarna.

Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det?  
Jag är inte galen! Jag har utfört mina handlingar med största medvetenhet och glädje. Varför?  
Svaret är enkelt.

Ingen, jag menar ingen, tar besluten åt Bellatrix Lestrange.

Kalla mig galen om det tillfredsställer er. Men det kommer inte rädda er när jag kommer ut härifrån.

_Why do you cry and shake with fear?_

_I only have the best of me _

_Insane_

_Branded like an animal_

_I can still feel them burning_

_In my mind, I do believe_

_That you made your message clear_

Jag kan se deras ansikten framför mig, förvridna av plågor. Alice, lilla, söta Alice, som försöker skydda sin son. Frank, modige, lojale Frank som försöker stå emot min ilska, hat och illvilliga glädje.

Och jag känner ingen skam över vad jag gjorde med dom, tvärtom.

Jag är stolt. Jag ville hämnas min herres undergång och jag fick min hämnd.

Men jag hade inte planerat att det skulle bli paret Longbottom. Det var faktiskt ren slump. Jag hade bestämt mig att ta första bästa ordermedlem och det blev dom.

Så bespotta mig, avsky mig och, framförallt, frukta mig.

För tro mig, jag är eran värsta mardröm.

_(I think i'm losing my mind)_

_Never been enough to really know_

_That I feel, leaving me with images_

_I know are not real_

_Are those words of condemnation_

_That I hear?_

Trollkarlsvärlden firar Voldemorts undergång och det fyller mig med ilska, men samtidigt med beslutsamhet.

Så fort jag kommit ut härifrån, ska jag hämnas på varenda en av dom dödsätare som valde att bli föräddare och vittna om vad Mörkrets herre "tvingade" dom att göra.

Men jag är lojal, jag gick heller till Azkaban än att föråda honom, och detsamma gäller min man.

Säg, skulle ni vissa någon sådan lojalitet? Skulle inte tro det va?

_Don't know how much i can take_

_Secret thoughts inside me wake_

_I've lost what was within me_

_Oh sweet insanity_

Paret Longbottom är inte dom enda ordermedlemarna på min meritlista. Där finns även Edgar Bones, Benji Fenwick och Marlene McKinnon. Stora trollkarlar och häxor, och dom alla föll för min stav.

Tro inte att jag skryter, jag gjorde bara mitt jobb.

_Now I try again to find_

_The thing that was my mind_

_The only other sign_

_Is that I've lost my mind_

Så se mig gärna som galen. Gör det. Jag bryr mig inte.

För förr eller senare kommer jag ut härifrån.

Och be då till gudarna att jag inte kommer hitta er.

**AN: Bellatrix är verkligen en skrämmande och hatisk karaktär, men jag tycker ändå att det ligger en slöja av sorglighet över henne. Den här blev nog ganska osammanhängande, men ändå okej.**

I


	11. Chapter 11 James Potter

AN: James Potter har en fin sista stund med Harry

AN: James Potter har en fin sista stund med Harry

Sång: Lullaby av Groove Coverage (inte hela låten)

Det var halloween 1981 och regnet stod som spön i backen och dom ruttna löven virvlade runt i den hårda, kalla vinden, men alla barn i Godric's Hollow trotsade ovädret och gav sig utkläddda och förväntansfulla ut i mörkret för den traditionella bus-eller-godis-rundan,trots en antal mödrars protester.

Det fanns dock ett hus i utkanten av byn som inte brydde sig så mycket om denna högtid. Där bodde familjen Potter, som bestod av James, Lily och deras ett årige son Harry.

James stod nu i deras vardagsrum och såg ut genom fönstret, med Harry i famnen.

"Usch" sa James högt och rynkade pannan. "Att folk låter sina barn gå ut i det här ovädret." James skakade på huvudet och såg på Harry som mötte sin pappas blick.

"Dom är ju inte riktigt kloka, eller hur Harry?"

Harry bara log och sträckte sig efter James' trollstav som han hade i ena byxfickan.

"Hörru du, din busunge" sa James och skrattade. "Försök inte."

Harry skrattade också, fast han inte riktigt förstod varför, men om hans pappa var glad, så var han också glad.

James strök över Harrys hår, som var korpsvart och stod rätt upp. Det hade han ärvt från James.

James gick och satte sig i soffan och placerade Harry i sitt knä. Harry började genast åla sig som en orm.

"Harry, snälla" sa James bedjande. "Försök sitta still."

Men det var lönlöst, Harry svängde sig själv fram och tillbaka och började smågnälla. Han tyckte INTE om att sitta still.

James suckade. Vad skulle han göra för att få Harry lugn?

_Sometimes i think about_

_What life was like b__efore_

_Was it full of remedies_

_That kept me reaching for the door_

James satte sig plötsligt raklång medans ett brett grin bredde sig över hans ansikte.

"Harry" sa han med en mjuk röst. "Titta vad jag har."

James visade sin trollstav för pojken som genast satt blickstilla och såg på den skojiga träpinnen med stort intresse. James gjorde en lätt sväng med staven och silverfärgade såpbubblor dök upp ur tomma intet. Dom cirkulerade runt varandra, som en slags dans, och bildade olika, vackra mönster.

Harry gav upp ett tjut av förtjusning och sträckte sina små armar mot bubblorna för att försöka röra vid dom.

James kände hur hjärtat välde över av faderskärlek för sonen, som var en vandrande klon av honom, fast han hade fått Lilys gröna ögon.

Det fanns inget bättre än att få leka och umgås med sitt barn, det tyckte vilken vettig förälder som helst.

_But i know this l__ove is unconditional_

_Deep inside you're my living joy_

Men som alla andra föräldrar kände han även en oro. Och den var befogad. James och Lily var medvetna om att Lord Voldemort letade efter dom, att han var ute efter Harry.  
Därför hade dom gått under jord i Godric's Hollow, och Voldemort kunde inte finna dom där, tack vare Fideliusförtrollningen. James hade velat ha Sirius, Harrys gudfar, som hemlighetsväktare men Sirius hade övertalat James att använda Peter istället, för det skulle inte vara lika uppenbart för Voldemort.

James hade full tillit för Peter och visste att han hellre skulle dö än att förråda honom och Lily, men James kände ändå en gnagande oro i magen som inte ville försvinna.

James såg på Harry, som fortfarande glatt betraktade såpbubblorna, och log för sig själv. Han älskade sin familj över allt annat, och skulle göra vad som helst för att beskydda dom.

_I'm gonna sing you a__ lullaby_

_A thousand times or more_

_You're as sweet as a butterfly_

_Baby, all I need and more_

"Kolla här då, Harry" sa James och drog återigen till sig Harrys uppmärksamhet, trots att såpbubblorna fortfarande svävade omkring i rummet.

James gjorde ännu en liten sväng med trollstaven och nu kom ett gäng fluffiga, regnbågsfärgade rökpuffar ut. Harry skrattde och fångade en av dom små rökmolnen i en av sina små händer.

"Snyggt fångat, Harry" sa James uppmuntrande. "Du kommer att bli en utmärkt sökare."

Harry log brett mot James, han visste att han hade gjort något bra. James böjde på huvudet och pussade Harry på kinden.

_Gonna sing you my s__ong_

'_Cos I think the world about you_

_You're the only one that matters now_

_Since the day you were born_

Trots den ständiga oron för sina vänners och deras egen säkerhet fanns det stunder då allt det mörka och allvarliga kunde försvinna och lämna dom för en liten stund.

Det här var just en sådan stund, mellan far och son.

_The first time i __looked at you_

_On that Friday afternoon_

_Your eyes were all a wondering_

_Who am I and who are you_

James lyfte nu Harry högt upp i luften och pojken kiknade nästan av skratt. Han älskade den här leken.

James upprepade processen ett par gånger och satte sen ner Harry i soffan, brevid honom.

Harry gav upp en liten gäspning.

"Någon som börjar bli lite trött ser jag" sa James roat och rufsade om Harrys hår.

Själv kände han hur tröttheten började ta över honom också. Han satte Harry i sitt knä igen och såg in i ögonen som var så lika Lilys.

"Du vet om att vi älskar dig, va?" sa James.

_But i know our l__ove is unconditional_

_Deep inside you're my living joy_

Harry såg tillbaka på James med en förundrad ansiktsuttryck.

"Och du vet att vi gör allt i vår makt för att skydda dig" fortsatte James. "Jag vet inte om du förstår ens hälften av vad jag säger till dig men jag vill ändå att du ska veta att jag älskar dig och din mamma mer än mitt eget liv. Jag skulle mer än gärna ge upp mitt liv, om det skulle rädda er."

Dörren till vardagsrummet öppnades och James huvud vändes nu mot den rödhåriga kvinna som stod i dörröppningen och log varmt mot honom.

"Det är sängdags för Harry" förklarade Lily.

"Javisst" sa James.

_I'm gonna sing you a__ lullaby_

_A thousand times or more_

_Your as sweet as a butterfly_

_Baby, all I need and more_

James lyfte upp Harry och räckte honom till Lily, som varsamt tog emot honom.

"Dags att sova, älskling" sa hon mjukt till sin son och kysste honom i pannan. Sen vände sig Lily mot James.

"Säg god natt till pappa, Harry."

James log och smekte Harry över kinden. Harry grep då tag om hans tröjärm.

"God natt Harry" sa James medans han lätt skrattande lyfte bort Harrys hand från hans tröja. "Sov gott nu, grabben."

_Gonna sing you my s__ong_

'_Cos I think the world about you_

_You're the only one that matters now_

_Since the day you were born_

Lily gick ut ur rummet och började gå uppför trappan. Halvvägs uppåt hörde James hur hon stannade och ropade åt honom.

"Det är nog bäst du får allt det där att försvinna innan de förökar sig ännu mer!" Senfortsatte Lily uppför trappan.

James kände sig förvirrad, tills han såg sig omkring i rummet. Det var fyllt av såpbubblor och rökpuffar, och gardinerna som inte ens var fördragna.

"Oj då" mumlade James för sig själv.

Han lyfte trollstaven och mumlade något ohörbart och bubblorna och puffarna försvann med ett poff.

James la sig ifrån sig trollstaven i soffan och sträckte på sig och gäspade. Det var nog bäst att han gick till sängs också.

Sirius hade lovat att komma och hälsa på imorgon och då skulle han, James och Harry ha roligt som helst.

James log för sig själv.

Det såg han verkligen fram emot.

**AN: Ja, vad ska jag säga. Vi vet ju allihopa vad som hände sedan. Sorgligt är bara förnamnet. Fortsätt kommentera! Kom gärna med förslag också, kanske på din egen favoritkaraktär.**


	12. Chapter 12 Hermione Granger

AN: Hermione Granger ska åka till Hogwarts för första gången

AN: Hermione Granger har bittra åsikter om Ron och Lavenders "förhållande". Och inser med ens…

Sång: Boy ( I Need You) av Mariah Carey

Se på dom så dom håller på. Det går knappt fyra sekunder innan dom försöker äta upp varandras ansikten. Gud, det är så att mår illa.

Titta på henne, hur hon rör hans ansikte med dom äckligt smala fingrarna. Titta på honom, han ber ju om det. Det är så att man vill gråta.

Nej, inte gråta. Snarare skrika. Jag vill gå upp till Lavender ytlig-som-få Brown och skrika rakt i ansiktet på henne att hon ska ta bort sina syndigt perfekta händer från MIN Ron!

Vänta nu…vad tänkte jag nyss?

_I Can't Help It_

_When i'm not around you boy_

'_Cause all I ever seem to do_

_Is drift away_

Tänkte jag verkligen min Ron? Det är ju skrattretande. Jag bryr mig verkligen om honom, men det är bara för att han är en av mina allra bästa vänner. Och han förtjänar något mycket bättre än den där slampan.

Usch, vad är det med mig egentligen?

_And dream about you_

'_Cause when i'm without you boy_

_It always seems like_

_Part of me is missing baby_

Ärligt talat, har Ron och Lavender egentligen ett förhållande? Det enda dom gör är att hångla…och hångla lite mer…och hångla ÄNNU mer.

Häromdagen frågade Parvati Lavender hur bra Ron var på att kyssas. Jag tjuvlyssnade ABSOLUT INTE, jag hade inget annat val då vi delar samma sovsal. Så det så.

Lavender sa att Ron var fantastisk. Då fick jag plötsligt en impuls att försöka kväva Lavender, eller Lavvy som jag hellre kallar henne, med hennes kudde medans hon sov.

Det måste bero på att jag har tröttnat på hennes tjat om Ron hela tiden. Det är bara Ron, Ron, Ron. Det är typ det enda ord hon kan för tillfället.

Då är det väl naturligt att bli irriterad? Men samtidigt undrar jag över en sak. Om jag verkligen inte bryr mig, varför gör det då so ont i mig att se Rons starka, muskulösa armar runt en annan?

Okej, tänkte jag nyss stark och muskulös? Äh, det betyder inget.

_Sometimes i don't call_

_Like i don't care at all_

_But secretly, you're the only thing_

_That lifts me up_

Det är inget särskilt speciellt med Ron. Han är lång, rödhårig och blåögd. Vad är så speciellt med det?

Förresten så kan inte jag bestämma vem Ron vill vara med. Men i det här fallet måste jag ifrågasätta hans omdöme. Av alla tjejer på Hogwarts, så väljer han den otacksamma manslukerskan Lavender Brown?!

Seriöst, han borde skickas på en grundlig sinnesundersökning.

Harry undrar varför jag blir så mörk i synen varje gång jag ser Ron och Lavender ihop. Jag bara skrattar och svarar att det gör jag väl inte alls det, jag är sååå glad för Rons…deras skull.

Men egentligen kokar jag inombords. Hur understår hon sig att sno Ron framför näsan på mig?

…Okej, glöm det sista, det menade jag inte.

_And makes me smile_

_When i'm unhappy_

_All you gotta do is call_

_And suddenly things don't really_

_Seems so bad at all_

Jag märker att han tittar på mig ibland, men jag låtsats inte om det. Men jag märker att mina kinder hettar till, det måste väl bero på att det är förskylningstider? Ja, så måste det vara.

Jag saknar Ron…

Inte på det viset som ni tror utan jag saknar våra samtal. Jag saknar till och med våra bråk.

Det har inte blivit så mycket av dom två varorna på sista tiden, och det är Lavvys fel!

_Boy i need you_

_Boy i adore you_

_Gotta have you_

_I wanna feel your touch_

Jag är inte bitter. Jag är inte arg. Jag är inte svartsjuk. Jag är inte kär.

_This ain't no little crush_

_So come and get my love_

_Baby anything you want_

_Feeling you_

_Fiending you_

Jag är inte kär I Ron Weasley. Han är en av mina bästa vänner! Det hela vore så klicheé annars.

_Just waiting on you boy_

_When i see you, oh boy_

_I'm gonna wrap you up_

_Inside my love_

_And never let you go boy_

_Never let you go boy_

Sluta tjata! Det är inte sant! Nu håller jag för öronen, tra la la la, nu hör jag er inte!

_My heart races when_

_My Motorola beeps_

_Or my cell rings_

_I just make a wish and if it's you_

Okej! Okej! Jag erkänner! Jag ÄR kär! Jag, Hermione Jean Granger, är hopplöst förälskad i Ronald Bilius Weasley. Är ni nöjda nu?!

Vänta nu…jag är faktiskt kär i Ron. Det är inget som jag sa bara för att få alla att hålla klaffen. Det är faktiskt sant. Men är det så konstigt?

Jag menar, vem kan inte vara kär i Ron? Ja, det skulle vara alla Slytherin brudar då, men så är dom kända för att inte ha någon smak.

_My whole day changes_

'_Cause when i know_

_You're thinking of me boy_

_Heaven knows_

_Suddenly it's not so dismal baby_

Dom vackra blå ögonen, den flammande röda hårmanen och dom söta fräknarna..okej, han har sina brister. Han har ju ett, milt sagt, hetsigt humör…och han är inte så villig när det kommer till skolarbete…och han gillar att fälla drypande sarkastiska kommentarer om F.I.S.A…men jag gillar honom ändå…fast jag vill ju att han ska vara mer jämn i humöret…

_Sometimes i don'__t call_

_Like I don't care at all_

_But secretly, you're the only thing_

_That lifts me up_

Men jag är försent ute. Ron har valt Lavender (Gud, varför finns hon?). Det är hennes hår han smeker (jag slår vad dom att det känns som att smeka en igelkott), inte mitt. Det är hennes skämt han skrattar åt (Lavender är jordklotets tråkigaste människa, till och med hennes knack-knack-skämt suger), inte mina. (Nej just det, sen när började jag skämta?)

Och det är hennes läppar han kysser (med dom läpporna måste det kännas som att kyssa en fisk), inte mina…

Vad ska jag göra?

_And makes me smile_

_When i'm unhappy_

_All you gotta do is call_

_And suddenly things don't really_

_Seems so bad at all_

Få Ron och Lavender att göra slut? Lockande tanke, men så lågt sjunker inte jag. Det finns bara ett alternativ kvar…

_Boy i need you_

_Boy i adore you_

_Gotta have you_

_I wanna feel your touch_

_This ain't no little crush_

_So come and get my love_

_Baby anything you want_

Att vänta och se. Och att hoppas. Hoppas att han en dag ska se mig mer än som en vän. Hoppas att det kanske blir vi två snart.

Hoppas att han får nog av Lavender och kommer rusande till mig och deklarerar sin ändlösa kärlek till mig…okej, där for mina drömmar iväg en smula.

_Feeling you_

_Fiending you_

_Just waiting on you boy_

_When I see you, oh boy_

Nu kommer dom. Dom skrattar och håller armarna om varandra. Dom har varit i Hogsmeade. Dom verkar ha haft kul.

Ron har haft kul med Lavender. Inte med mig.  
Det känns som om något har stuckit en kniv i hjärtat på mig och sakta vridit om tre varv, för att sedan ännu saktare dra ut den.

Med andra ord, en obeskrivlig smärta.

_I'm gonna wrap you up_

_Inside my love_

_And never let you go boy_

_Never let you go boy_

Ron får syn på mig och vinkar. Han ler brett. Jag ler och vinkar tillbaka. Lavender bara nickar kort mot mitt håll. Sen viskar hon någonting i Rons öra. Han blir knallröd i ansiktet och skrattar generat. Men Lavender ser allvarlig ut.

Hon tar Rons hand och leder honom mot vår sovsal. Han är fortfarande röd i ansiktet, men ler ett leende som jag inte kan läsa.

Jag reser mig upp och lämnar Gryffindor tornet. Jag springer genom korridorerna och ut genom Hogwarts stora ekport och ner till sjön.

Där sitter jag och bryter ihop fullständigt.  
Det är inte rättvist.

Jag älskar Ron, men vet inte om han någonsin kommer känna något för mig.

Suck, varför kan inget i mitt liv vara enkelt?

**AN: Den här blev nog rätt konstig, men jag är nöjd med den. Det här med Ron och Lavender är nog rätt så OOC men det passade så bra in i den här historien. Dessutom är Ron och Hermione så mycket bättre par än Ron och Lavender :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Severus Snape

AN: Severus Snapes minns Lily Potter…

AN: Hör upp alla läsare! Plugget har börjat och därför har jag inte så mycket tid över till något annat än läxor, MEN jag ska FÖRSÖKA lägga ut nya kapitel varje helg, då jag faktiskt har tid. Hoppas ni förstår.

I alla fall, i det här kapitlet tänker Severus Snape på Lily och på allt som varit och kunde ha varit…

Sång: Lily (My One And Only) av Smashing Pumpkins

Severus Snape satt I sin lilla, trånga lägenhet i en mörkröd sammetsfotölj och stirrade in i väggen framför sig. Idag hade det gått ett år…

Severus grep så hårt tag om fotöljsarmarna med sina magra händer att knogarna blev, om möjligt, ännu vitare. Ett långt, fruktansvärt, smärtsamt år fylld av ångest hade passerat sedan Voldemorts fall…sedan en liten pojke vid namn Harry James Potter överlevt den dödande förbannelsen och stoppat den mest ondskefulla trollkarl som någonsin existerat…sedan hans mor Lily Potter dog…

Severus knep hårt ihop sina svarta ögon och kämpade frenetiskt mot tårarna som hotade att forsa nerför hans kinder.

Lily var död, borta för alltid. Hon skulle inte komma tillbaka. Men Severus skulle alltid älska henne ändå.

_Lily, my one and only_

_I can heardly wait till I see her_

Severus öppnade ögonen igen och drog ett djupt andetag, försökte lugna ner sig lite. Men hela hans själ skrek av smärta så fort han tänkte hennes namn.

Severus blundade igen och föreställde Lily framför sig, hennes gröna ögon glittrande och det röda håret som svallade i vågor nerför hennes rygg och ett brett, lyckligt leende som bara var för honom. Precis som när dom var elva och Lily fått veta att hon var häxa. Hon spenderade varje dag den sommaren med Severus medans hon lyssnade intesivt det han berättade om trollkarlsvärlden och framförallt om Hogwarts, trollkarlarnas och häxornas egen skola.  
Det hade varit dom bästa dagarna i Severus liv.

_Silly, i know i'm silly_

_Cause i'm hanging in this tree_

_In the hopes that she will catch a glimpse of me_

Sen hade dom kommit till Hogwarts och Lily hade sorterats före honom. Hon hamnade i Gryffindor. Severus mindes sin djupa besvikelse, för han visste att han inte skulle hamna i samma elevhem som Lily Evans, hans stora kärlek.

Och mycket riktigt, hatten placerade honom i Slytherin. Severus minns att när han hade tagit av sig hatten och gick för att sätta sig med dom andra i Slytherin hade han fångat Lilys blick. Hon hade sett bedrövad ut. Severes hade lett mot henne och han hade sett hur hennes ögon hade lyst upp. Och nöjd hade han gått och satt sig. Han visste att dom fortfarande var vänner, och att dom alltid skulle vara det. Kanske till och med mer…

Men det hade inte blivit så. Och det kommer aldrig att bli så.

_And through her window shade_

_I watch her shadow move_

_I wonder if she…_

Severus reste sig upp nu, att minnas var ganska överväldigande. Han gick fram till ett fönster och tittade ut. Det var kallt men vindstilla och regnet duggade bara lite lätt. Stjärnorna hade börjat synas på den mörkblåsvarta himmelen. Det var en vacker kväll.

Men det betydde ingenting för Severus en dag som denna.

Han vände sig bort från fönstret och såg på kalendern som satt på väggen. 31 oktober 1982 sa den att det var. Som om han behövde påminnas om det.

Severus sträckte en arm och drog ner almenackan och lät den falla ner på golvet.

Sen gick han och satte sig i fortöljen igen och stirrade ännu en gång in i väggen medans han åter sjönk ner i minnen av en lyckligare tid, då han och Lily fortfarande stod varandra nära.

Men allt förändrades den där ödesdigra dagen då James Potter och hans ökända gäng hade förudmjukat honom inför halva skolan och Lily hade kommit till hans undsättning. Och han, Severus Tobias Snape, hade tackat genom att kalla henne det fruktansvärda ordet. Han hade kallat henne för smutsskalle.

_Lily, my one and only_

_Love is in my heart and in your eyes_

_Will she or or won't she want him_

_No one knows for sure_

_But an officer is knocking on my door_

Severus satt nu med ansiktet i sina händer. Minnet av Lilys annars så vänliga ögon, som han hade älskat så, fyllda med sårhet, besvikelse och förakt, skulle aldrig försvinna från Severus näthinna.

Det satt lika fastbränt i hans minne som hennes klingande skratt när han berättade ett skämt (ja, faktiskt, han gjorde allt för Lily), och hennes tårar när hon berättade för honom hur hennes syster kallade henne för freak.

Men det värsta av allt, i hans minnen finns det när Lily en dag kom in i den stora salen hand i hand med James Potter.

Och han hade förstått att han hade förlorat, Lily skulle aldrig bli hans.

Efter den insikten, gick han och förenade sig med dödsätarna så fort han slutade Hogwarts. För ingenting betyde någonting för honom längre, nu när han ändå hade förlorat det finaste han någonsin haft, och det till den avskyvärde James Benjamin Potter.

Trots att han hade känt avsmak och stor sorg över få budet att Lily hade gift sig med honom, så hade han skickat en liten present till henne. Han hade fått ett personligt tack brev tillbaka.

Det brevet var nu hans käraste ägodel.

_And through her window shade_

_I watch her shadow move_

_I wonder if she could only see me…_

Nu var Lily borta. Det enda som fanns kvar av henne var hennes och James son Harry, som bodde hos Lilys syster och hennes familj.

Severus hade bara sett pojken en gång. Det var när Dumbledore hade visat honom ett fotografi och Severus hjärta hade slagit dubbla hjärtslag när han såg att pojksly…Harry hade samma ögon som Lily. Han var annars väldigt lik James, den arma stackaren.

Fast, vad spelade det för roll nu tänkte Severus bittert. Harry var föräldralös nu, James och Lily var döda, men Severus skulle ändå ständigt påminnas om den enda kvinna han någonsin älskat och den man som han hatade med intensivitet, till och med nu när han var död.

Severus lutade sig tillbaka i fotöljen och suckade. Han visste att för eller senare måste han gå vidare.

_And when i'm with her i feel fine_

_If I could kiss her I wouldn't mind_

_The time it took to find_

Han plockade upp ett fotografi som låg på den lilla, mörka träbordet som stod brevid fotöljen och tittade på en rödhårig, grönögd flicka som skrattande sprang ut och in ur bilden och ibland tvärstannade för att vinka upp mot honom.  
Det var det enda bild Severus hade på Lily, det hade han tagit den där sommaren då allt var bra och det fanns inget som kunde skilja dom åt.

Dessa dagar var bara minnen nu, men för Severus höll dom Lily levande.

_My Lily, my one and only_

_I can hardly wait till I see her_

_Oh Lily, I know you love me_

_Cause as they're draggin' me away_

_I swear I saw her raise her hand and wave_

_Goodbye_

Severus ögon var alldeles blanka och tårar började droppa ner på kortet.

"Farväl, min Lily" viskade han och böjde sedan på huvudet och började gråta hejdlös. Hans snyftningar ekade runt i lägenheten, samtidigt som en stjärna föll ner från himmelen och försvann.

**AN: Jag måste säga att jag aldrig gillat Snape, men han förtjänade definitivt ett bättre öde än det han fick. Dessutom blev jag rörd av hans kärlek och lojalitet till Lily, även om detta bara blev en känslosam drabbel.**

**Och förresten, jag har över 300 träffar på den här ficen, men bara tre kommenterare. Kom igen, folks, så jobbigt kan det inte vara? Fler kommentarer önskas. Pleeassee!**


	14. Chapter 14 Molly Weasley

AN: Molly Weasley håller sina nyfödda tvillingsöner och minns sina tvillingbröder, Fabian och Gideon Prewett

AN: Molly Weasley håller sina nyfödda tvillingsöner och minns sina tvillingbröder, Fabian och Gideon Prewett. ( Är inte helt säker på om dom var tvillingar, men jag tror att det var så)

Sång: Slipped Away av Avril Lavigne

'Det här måste vara ödet',tänkte Molly Anne Weasley när hon låg i en säng på St.Mungos och betraktade hennes några timmar gamla tvillinpojkar som låg och sov sött i hennes famn. Båda hade flammande rött hår och var oerhört lika varandra, men det var inte så konstigt, då dom var enäggstvillingar. Precis som Gideon och Fabian, tänkte Molly.

Tystnaden hade sjunkit över hela St.Mungos och det rådde ett fridfullt lugn. Men inuti Molly var det fullkomligt kaos av känslor.

Hon fann det oerhört märkligt och känslosamt att födda tvillingar, med tanke på att hennes bröder också hade varit det.

Mollys ögon fylldes av sorg vid tanken på Gideon och Fabian Prewett. Dom hade dödats av Voldemorts dödsätare för sex månader sedan, och den förlusten var oerhört svår för Molly att ta. Gideon och Fabian hade varit ytterst skickliga trollkarlar, och ändå hade dom fått samma öde som McKinnons och Bones och så många andra…

Men brödernas död var något som Molly var säker på att hon aldrig riktigt skulle komma över. Nu var alla i familjen Prewett borta…borta…

_Na na na _

_Na na na na_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

'Fabian och Gideon skulle ha funnit det helt fantasitskt att jag fött tvillingar' tänkte Molly när hon såg på pojkarna. 'Dom skulle ha lärt dom varenda trick och djävulsskap som dom själva gjorde på Hogwarts' Molly log vid den tanken. Gideon och Fabian hade varit mycket begåvade elever, men också allmänt kända för sina sinnen för humor. Dom fullkomligt älskade att driva med folk, både med lärare och elever, och dom kunde få folk att vråla av skratt av sina inimitationer av lärarna. Fabians version av Dumbledore och Gideons av professor Flitwick var särskilt populära. Molly, som var tre år äldre än Fabian och Gideon, hade förgävets försökt få dem att lämna skämtandets och busandets bana, men hade gett upp redan när dom gick andra året. Och dom var inte bara skämtsamma av sig, dom hjälpte henne att få ihop det med Arthur bland annat.

Det kändes så länge sedan nu.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Dom hade varit 24 år då dom dog. 24 år. Det var ingen ålder.

Molly mindes dagen för deras begravning, det var en ovanligt mild oktoberdag. Solen hade stått högt på en blå himmel och luften hade varit kall och klar som kristall. Det hade känts som om även vädergudarna sörjde bröderna Prewett.

Molly, som var gravid i tredje månaden, hade skakat medans hon hade haft lille Percy i sin famn. Arthur hade stått brevid med stelt och sorgfyllt ansiktet, med armarna runt Bill och Charlie. När deras kistor sänkts ner i jorden brast allting för Molly.

Hon hade sjunkit ner på sina knän och skrikit rakt ut av den oerhörda sorgen hon kände. Hon hade gjort vad som helst i det ögonblicket, för att Fabian och Gideon skulle leva igen.

_Na na_

_Na na na na_

_I didn'__t get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish I could see you again_

_I know that I can't, oooh_

Tårarna rann nu nerför Mollys kinder och hon lät dem göra det. Varför skulle hon stoppa dom?

Hon tryckte dom ännu namnlösa bebisarna tätare intill sig, för att dom skulle får värme och för att hon skulle få tröst.

Fabian och Gideon hade älskat sina systersöner. Det var Fabian som hade fått namnge Charlie, och Gideon hade föreslagit Percival för Mollys och Arthurs tredje son. Och så blev det, även om han nästan bara kallades för Percy.

Dom hade varit oerhört barnkära båda två, och Molly var övertygad om att dom båda hade blivit utmärkta fäder.

Det var så orättvist, att dom aldrig skulle få känna den glädjen över att ha barn.

_I hope you can h__ear me_

'_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why?_

"Jag ska berätta något för er" sa Molly mjukt till dom två små hon höll i famnen. "Jag hade två bröder. Dom var tvillingar, precis som ni pojkar. Dom hette Gideon och Fabian. Tyvärr så dog dom för inte så länge sedan, så ni får aldrig lära känna dom. Men jag lovar att jag ska berätta allt om dom för er när ni blir lite större."

_And i can't take i__t_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

Molly blundade och kunde tydligt se Fabians och Gideons ansikten. Båda med kort, smålockigt, mörkbrunt hår och blåa ögon, och med breda leenden. Och hon kunde höra deras röster och deras skratt högt och tydligt, tills det mer och mer lät som ett eko långt, långt borta och till sist försvann ljuden och deras skrattande ansikten upplöstes i tomma intet.

Molly öppnade sakta ögonen. Minnena var det enda som fanns kvar av dom nu. Så nära men ändå så, så långt borta. Eller?

_Now you're gone__,now you're gone_

_There you go,there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

Hon såg ner på sina tvillingar och plötsligt slog det henne. Hon visste precis vad pojkarna skulle heta. Dom var en gåva, från ödet. Molly visste precis vad hon skulle göra för att hedra sina bröders minnen.

" Fred Gideon Weasley och George Fabian Weasley" sa Molly högt och tydligt. "Så ska ni heta."

Molly visste att det var det enda rätta. På så sätt skulle hennes bröders namn alltid leva vidare, i hennes söner.

"Just nu kan jag inte tala om vem av er som är vem, men det löser sig nog" sa Molly och skrattade lågt.

_The day you slipped a__way_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na_

_I miss you_

Molly la sig ner I sänger och höll Fred och George nära sig och suckade ännu en gång, men nu med ett leende. Även om sorgen efter Gideon och Fabian aldrig skulle försvinna helt, hade den lättat en smula.

'Fred Gideon och George Fabian' tänkte Molly och gäspade. 'Det måste väl ändå Arthur godkänna'.

Det blev hennes sista tanke, innan sömnen grep tag om henne och började andas i kapp med Fred och George.

Och av hennes leende att döma, så drömde hon väldigt sött.

**AN: Alltså, jag började nästan gråta när jag skrev det här. Jag är rätt känslosam av mig. Om nu det visar sig att Gideon och Fabian inte var tvillingar så får ni förlåta mig, men jag är nästan säker på att dom var det. Anyway, kommentera!**


	15. Chapter 15 Sirius Black

AN: Sirius Black ser Harry försvinna iväg med Hagrid och tar farväl av James och Lily innan han ger sig av efter Peter Pettigrew…

AN: Sirius Black ser Harry försvinna iväg med Hagrid och tar farväl av James och Lily innan han ger sig av efter Peter Pettigrew…

Sång: Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) av The Veronicas (med några ändringar I texten)

Klockan var fyra på morgonen. Klockan var fyra på morgonen den 1 november 1981 och Sirius Blacks värld hade rasat samman.

Den långe, stilige, svarthårige mannen stod framför ett totalförstört hus och försökte få det hela att sjunka in. I det huset hade James och Lily Potter bott och varit trygga. Tills igår kväll.

Nu låg James och Lily döda i ruinerna, mördade av Lord Voldemort…och det tack vare Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius knöt nävarna hårt och grät tårar som var både av stor sorg och intensiv hat och ilska.

'Hur kunde du Peter?' tänkte Sirius medans hans läppar förvreds av hatet han kände mot en av sina barndomsvänner. En man som Sirius hade trott han kände.

'Jag litade på dig. James och Lily litade på dig, Peter. Hur kunde du?'

_I saw it in the news_

_You told me they were wrong_

_And I stood up for you_

'_Cause I believed you were the one_

Det kom ett pustande och stönande ur huset. Sirius tittade snabbt upp och fick syn på skuggan till en mycket storväxt och hårig man, och han höll något litet i sin famn. Det var Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" tjöt Sirius och rusade mot honom.

Hagrid såg först förvånad ut vid ljudet av hans namn, men hans ansikte fylldes sedan av medkänsla när han såg vem det var som kom emot honom, med ansiktet likblekt och täckt av tårar.

"Sirius, käre gosse" sa Hagrid och gav den unge mannen en försiktig klapp på axeln med en av sina stora händer. "Jag är verkligen ledsen. James och Lily…dom var så fina människor…" Hagrids röst bröts och han gav upp till en snyftning.

Sirius bara nickade kort och fick sedan syn på byltet som Hagrid höll.

"Harry" viskade han och såg ner i ansiktet på ett svarhårigt, litet barn som sov lugnt och stilla.

'Peter, betyder Harry något för dig? Betyder det något för dig att du har gjort din väns son föräldralös' tänkte Sirius medans han strök lille Harry försiktigt över kinden.

_You had all the chances in the world_

_To let me know the truth_

_What the hell's wrong with you?_

"Hur mår han?" frågade Sirius utan att slita blicken från sin gudsons ansikte.

"Han mår bra, med tanke på omständigheterna" sa Hagrid mjukt. "Men han kommer alltid ha ärret, är jag rädd."

Det var inte förräns vid Hagrids sista ord som Sirius la märke till det. Ett djup jack syntes i Harrys panna, och den var formad som en blixt. Sirius undrade hur i all världen han kunde överleva.

"Den lille stackarn" brummade Hagrid. "Ett år gammal och föräldralös…"

"Ge mig honom Hagrid."

Sirius stod nu och höll fram sina armar och tittade bedjande på Hagrid.

"Jag är hans Gudfar, jag ska ta hand om honom och uppfostra honom på allra bästa sätt, jag lovar."

Hagrid gav Sirius en sorgsen blick och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är ledsen, men jag måste säga nej."

Sirius blev helt ställd, han hade inte väntat sig en avisning.

"Varför det?" frågade han hetsigt.

_Are you even listening when i talk to you_

_Do you even care what what I'm going through_

_Your eyes stare and they're staring right throug me_

_You're right there but it'd like you never knew me_

"För jag har fått klara order från Albus Dumbledore att Harry ska bo hos någon där hans bästa skydd finns." förklarade Hagrid och undvek Sirius blick.

Sirius kände hur luften började gå ur honom. Vad hade Dumbledore beslutat den här gången?

"Hos vem då?" frågade Sirius och hoppades att han lät lugn.

"Hos sin moster och hennes familj" svarade Hagrid.

Sirius stod nu och bara stirrade på Hagrid med gapande mun. Skulle Harry bo hos Petunia Dursley? Petunia, som Sirius aldrig träffat men fått en bild av hur hon var som människa genom Lilys berättelser. Petunia, som kanske inte ens brydde sig om Harrys existens! Skulle Harry, hans gudson och bäste väns son, bo hos HENNE?!

Nej, det kunde han inte tillåta.

"Hagrid" sa Sirius och såg in i den jättelike mannens ögon. "Som Harrys Gudfar, så har jag ansvaret för Harrys uppfostran. Om du ger mig honom…"

"Nej, Sirius" sa Hagrid.

"Men…"

"Det är på Dumbledores order…"

"JAG SKITER FULLSTÄNDIGT I VAD DUMBLEDORE HAR BESTÄMT!" skrek Sirius och Harry vaknade och började gråta. Hagrid hushade och vaggade honom, och efter en liten stund hade Harry somnat igen. Under tiden hade Sirius glidit ner på marken och stod nu på knäna med ansiktet i händerna och grät hejdlöst. Insikten av att James och Lily verkligen var döda och vidden av dess innebörd plus att Harry skulle bo hos, för honom, främlingar var bara för mycket för Sirius.

Han kände hur Hagrid varsamt men bestämt grep tag i hans nacke och lyfte upp honom och Sirius stod på skakande ben.

"Jag förstår att det måste kännas fruktansvärt orättvist" sa Hagrid och la en hand på Sirius axel, för att skänka extra stöd. "James och Lily, ett par av dina allra bästa vänner, är döda, och Harry som inte får bo hos dig. Men Dumbledore anser att det bästa stället för honom är hos sina släktingar. Jag förstår inte heller varför, men Dumbledore har sina skäl, och dom är allra oftast riktiga. Försök att förstå, Sirius, att det hela är för Harrys bästa."

Sirius hade slutat gråta och såg nu upp på Hagrid. Han öppnade munnen, men stängde den igen. Han svalde hårt.

"Okej" sa han med en svag röst. "Om Dumbledore anser att Harry har det bäst hos sin moster, så är det säkert så. Ta min motorcykel, så kommer du till hennes hus fortare."

Sirius gjorde en svepande handgest mot en stor, svart motorcykel. Hagrid log tacksamt mot Sirius.

"Det är verkligen snällt av dig. Jag ska lämna tillbaka den så fort jag kan."

Men Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Du kan behålla den, jag vill inte ha den längre" sa han.

"Åhh…okej, om du är säker på det så" sa Hagrid och satte sig vid styret. Sirius gick fram till honom.

"Får jag säga adjö till honom, Hagrid?"

"Så klart du får! Inte behöver du väl fråga en sån sak!" utbrast Hagrid och höll fram Harry mot Sirius som tog emot honom.

"Farväl, Harry" mumlade Sirius till det sovande barnet. "En dag kanske vi ses igen."

Han tvekade ett ögonblick, men gav sedan Harry tillbaka till Hagrid som satte igång motorcykeln.

"Ta hand om dig, Sirius" sa Hagrid och gav honom en sista klapp på ryggen. Sirius gav upp ett svagt leende.

"Detsamma för dig, Hagrid" svarade Sirius och såg sedan hur motorcykeln med Hagrid och Harry stiga högre och högre mot skyn tills dom helt försvunnit.

Sirius vände sig sedan om och började gå mot det söndersprängda huset. Han ville ta farväl av James och Lily, innan han gav sig av efter Peter.

Peter, som alla hade räknat med. Som James och Lily lagt sina och Harrys liv i händerna på. Peter, som James alltid tog i försvar när Sirius' retsamma kommentarer gick i överstyr när dom gick på Hogwarts. Och han hade tackat genom att förråda dom. Inte bara James och Lily, utan dom allihopa.

_Do you even know how much it hurt_

_That you gave up on us to be with him_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

Sirius hade nu kommit fram till ytterdörren som stod på vid gavel och han tvekade. Han var inte längre säker på om han ville se deras kroppar. Men Sirius tog ett djupt andetag och klev in i den trånga hallen med stängde ögon.

När han öppnade dom igen flämtade han till av chock. Trappräcket hade sprängts i bitar och det låg glassplitter från en spegel utspritt över hela golvet. Harrys barnvagn låg omkullvält och framför barnvagnen låg en kropp av en man, med korpsvart, rufsigt hår och brevid huvudet låg ett par glasögon.

Sirius klev över barnvagnen och fram till kroppen och ställde sig ner på knä medans det kändes som om hans hjärta gick i en miljon bitar av den fruktansvärda smärta han kände.

"James" viskade Sirius och såg ner i det kalla ansikte som tillhörde hans bästa vän. James bruna ögon, som när han levde alltid var fyllda av värme och med en spjuveraktig glimt, stirrade nu tomma och livlösa ut i luften, och som skvallrade om att James var helt omedveten om att hans bäste vän nu satt brevid honom för att ta farväl, för alltid den här gången.

"Åh, James" sa Sirius medans hans varsamt slöt hans ögon. "Jag är verkligen ledsen."

'Snyggt sagt Sirius, det kommer ju verkligen få honom till liv igen' banade Sirius sig själv. Han fortsatte stirra ner på kroppen av hans bäste vän medans vreden mot Peter fortsatte att stiga inombords, en vrede som bara väntade på att få explodera.

_I'm __ so mad at you right now_

_And I can't even find the words_

_And you're on the way down_

_I can't wait to see you burn_

_You try to make me hate that man_

_When I should be hating you_

_What the hell's wrong with you?_

Sirius reste sig upp och började gå tillbaka mot ytterdörren. Han förstod att Lily måste ligga på övervåningen, i spillrorna av det som varit Harrys barnkammare. Men han ville inte se henne, på något sätt skulle det värre att se hennes ögon stirra livlösa mot honom, än vad det varit med att se James.

Sirius gick ut ur huset och vände sig sedan mot det och tittade mot det en sista gång.

Så många varma minnen, och på ett ögonblick hade allt som betytt så mycket för Sirius ryckt ifrån honom för alltid. Och det var Peters fel. Voldemort må ha dödat dom, men det var Peter som hade avslöjat deras hemlighet för honom.

Fanns det något värre än att sälja sina vänner till en säker död? Det tyckte inte Sirius. Konstigt nog kände även han en skuld över det som hade hänt, för det var han som hade övertalat James att använda Peter istället för honom som hemlighetsväktare.

Det var något som skulle plåga Sirius för resten av hans liv.

_Are you even listening when i talk to you_

_Do you even care what I'm going through_

_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me_

_You're right there but its like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt_

_That you gave up on us to be with him_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

Sirius fortsatte att titta på huset, sög verkligen in bilden av det, som en påminnelse. Som en påminnelse över det han måste göra.

'James, Lily, jag är så fruktansvärt ledsen' tänkte Sirius. 'Särskilt för dig, Lily, för att din son måste växa upp hos din syster. Nåja, jag antar att det är bäst så.'

Sirius ryste till vid tanken.

'Jag lovar och svär, att jag ska hämnas, även om det leder mig till Azkaban.'

Med den tanken vände han sig om och började gå, men stannade igen och tittade bakåt mot huset en sista gång.

"Farväl, mina vänner. Må ni förlåta mig" sa han med en låg, men stadig röst.

Sen vände han på klacken och fortsatte gå.

'Peter, jag kommer att hitta dig' tänkte han.

_Nothing can save you now that it's over_

_I guess that you'll find when you're no one_

_Don't say you sorry now cause I don't care_

_Nothing can save you now, nothing_

_Nothing can save you now, nothing_

Sirius började småspringa. Han visste plötsligt var han skulle börja leta.

_Are you even listening when i talk to you_

_Do you even care what I'm going throug_

_You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me_

_You're right there but it's like you never knew_

Efter flera timmar intensivt letande hade Sirius till slut funnit honom. Peter hade förstås tagit till flykten, med en rasande Sirius i bakhasorna. Till slut hade dom kommit fram till en trång gränd i ett kvarter av en mugglarstad och Sirius hade höjt sin trollstav.

Peter hade skrattat roat och väst fram: "Se dig omkring, Sirius".

Sirius hade gjort det och han såg hur mugglarna hade stannat upp och stod nu och betraktade dom två männen i gränden med blanding av nyfikenhet och misstänksamhet.

Sirius hade sen vänt sig sakta mot Peter igen, tryckt sin stav mot hans bröstkorg och sagt:  
"Du kommer aldrig mer att göra någon illa, fattar du det…Slingersvans?" Det sista hade han sputtit ut, som om det vore ett skällsord.

Peter hade gett upp ett nytt gapskratt.

_Do you even know how much it hurt_

_That you gave up on us to be with him_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

"Ska vi slå vad, Tramptass?" viskade han hånfullt. Och innan Sirius hunnit reagera, innan han hade hunnit slå till, hade Peter höjt sin stav högt upp i luften och sett till att få mugglarnas hela uppmärksamhet.

"James och Lily, Sirius, hur kunde du!" hade han skrikit.

Sen hade luften exploderat.

**AN: Wow, det här är det längsta oneshoten(är det ens ett ord?) jag skrivit hittills, och en av dom tyngsta och jobbigaste. Sirius var…förlåt, ÄR en av mina favoritkaraktärer. Slutet blev en liten besvikelse, annar är jag jättenöjd. Hoppas ni också gillar den.**


	16. Chapter 16 Nymphadora Tonks

AN: Nymphadora Tonks rusar genom Hogwarts söndersprängda korridorer, och ropar efter Remus…

AN: Nymphadora Tonks rusar genom Hogwarts söndersprängda korridorer, och letar efter Remus…

Jag ber om ursäkt för det sena uppdateringen, mycket pluggande på sista tiden. Nåja, bättre sent än aldrig.

Sång: Final Goodbye av Rihanna (inte hela låten)

Nymphadora Tonks har alltid haft en egen vilja, det var därför som hon hade åkt hit till Hogwarts ikväll, fast hon hade lovat Remus att stanna hemma med Teddy.

Men hon kunde inte hålla det löftet, hon stod helt enkelt inte ut med tanken att inte stå vid sin makes sida under denna fasansfulla strid som pågick förfullt omkring henne.

Nymphadora rundade ett hörn, i samma ögonblick som ett fönster ovanför sprängdes och glassplitter började regna ner över henne.

Hon kastade sig med ett skrik ner på golvet, kröp ihop och skyddade huvudet med sina armar så gott det gick. När hon kände att det var säkert reste hon sig sakta och försiktigt upp. Hon började sedan fortsätta springa genom korridor efter korridor, medans skrik ekade runt i slottet och ljusskenen från förbannelserna lyste upp hallarna.

Men Nymphadora struntade i det, hon måste hitta Remus.

Aberforth hade sagt att han hade duellerat med Dolochov…Nymphadora svalde hårt.

'Merlin, låt honom vara vid liv!' tänkte hon medans hennes hjärta bultade högljutt i hennes bröst.

_I never should have waited_

_So long to say_

_What I've always known_

_Since the very first day_

_Thought that you would stay_

_Forever with me_

_But the time has come to leave_

Plötsligt skakade hela slottet till med en så våldsam kraft att Nymphadora kastades mot golvet så hårt att hon tappade luften. Medans hon låg där och kipade efter andan tänkte hon på vad för slags fruktansvärd förbannelse det hade varit och hur stor förödelse det hade gjort. Efter att ha återfått andningen till normal standard reste Nymphadora sig på skakande ben och såg ut genom ett krossat fönster och fick syn på svaret på hennes frågor.

Hela ytterväggen till en korridor var bortsprängd.

Hon blev så chockad av synen att hon för ett ögonblick glömde bort varför hon egentligen var på Hogwarts, men sen mindes hon: Remus! Hon måste hitta honom.

Nymphadora slängde en sista blick mot den söndersprängda väggen och svalde hårt.  
Sen fortsatte hon springa medans hon bad till högre makter att ingen hade råkat illa ut då förbannelsen, vad det nu var, hade träffat slottet.

Nymphadora sprang plötsligt in i någon och tappade balansen och föll igen. Hon var inte direkt känd för att vara en mästarsmygare precis. Medans hon låg där på golvet höll hon i sin trollstav i ett hårt grepp, hon tänkte minsann inte ge sig utan strid, vem det än som nu stod där framför henne.

"Tonks?" sa en välbekant röst och Nymphadora såg upp på ett ansikte som var fylld av en blandning av förvåning och bestörtning. Det var Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur!" utbrast Nymphadora, ställde sig hastigt upp och gav mr Weasley en hård kram. Arthur la sina händer på Nymphadoras axlar och tittade allvarligt på henne.

"Vad gör du här, Tonks?" frågade han.

"Jag letar efter Remus" svarade Nymphadora uppriktigt. "Har du sett honom, Arthur?"

Arthur suckade och släppte taget om Nymphadoras axlar.

"Ja, men det var ett tag sen nu" sa han. "Åk hem nu Tonks, det är inte säkert för dig här."

"Det är inte för alla andra heller, Arthur" sa Nymphadora sorgset.

_Before we turn out the lights_

_And close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret_

_I've held all my life_

_It's you that I live for_

_And for you I die_

_So I lay here with you_

'_til the final goodbye_

Hon och Arthur stod och betraktade varandra, när ett skrik abrupt ryckte dom tilbaka till den bittra verkligheten.

Arthur såg på Nymphadora ännu en gång som tittade bedjande på honom. Han suckade djupt.

"Sist jag såg Remus, så var han ett par korridorer bort, du springer rakt fram tills du kommer till en korridor som delar sig, sen tar du vänster. Jag kan inte lova att han fortfarande är där, men det är där jag skulle börja leta" sa han.

Nymphadora tryckte mr Weasleys hand.

"Tack så mycket, Arthur" sa hon lågt och började springa åt det håll som mr Weasley beskrivit.

Arthur betraktade henne tills hon försvann ur hans synhåll och skakade sedan på huvudet. Han kunde bara hoppas att dom både skulle klara sig. Sen fortsatte Arthur runt hörnet, det fanns fortfarande dödsätare i hela slottet och han måste hitta sin familj.

Under tiden hade Nymphadora nått fram till den två delade korridoren och tagit åt vänster, precis som mr Weasley hade berättat. Det kunde vara inbillning, men Nymphadora tyckte för varje steg hon tåg kom ljuden av rop och förbannelser närmare och närmare.

Hon ökade på stegen.

_Holding you close_

_Close to my lips_

_Listen intently_

_As I tell you this_

_Outside the world_

_Wages its war_

_I'll rest in peace_

_As long as you know_

Plötsligt stannade Nymphadora till. Hon stod vid en trappavsats och tittade ner på två män med som duellerade våldsamt och med tydlig avsikt att försöka döda den andre. Hon kände inte igen dödsätaren, eftersom han hade masken på sig, men väl den långe, magre och ärrige trollkarl som med stor skicklighet undvek sin motståndares förbannelser.

"Remus!" ropade Nymphadora till.

Remus Lupin vände sig om mot trappan och det förbryllade ansiktsuttrycket ersattes av ett förvirrat, sen häpet, sen förfärat.  
"Dora?!" ropade Remus tillbaks. "Vad gör du här? Jag sa åt dig att stanna hemma!"

I det ögonblicket flög en grön stråle förbi Remus huvud och undvek med nöd och näppe att träffa honom.

"Nej!" skrek Nymphadora och siktade med sin trollstav mot dödsätaren. "Lamslå!"

Dödsätaren föll med ens ihop. Nymphadora började springa nerför trappan och mot Remus som höll ut sina armar och hon rusade rakt in i hans famn.

"Din tokskalle" bannade Remus henne medans han höll om henne. "Varför är du här?"

Men Nymphadora svarade inte. Hon bara njöt av att kännas hans armar omkring henne. Han levde, åh, han levde!

_Before we turn out the lights_

_And close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret_

_I've held all my life_

_It's you that I live for_

_And for you I die_

_So I lay here with you_

'_til the final goodbye_

Till sist såg Nymphadora in I Remus ögon och tog hans ansikte I sina smala händer.

"Remus" började hon. "Jag äls…"

Plötslig hördes ett högt skrik:

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Akta!" skrek Remus och knuffade Nymphadora ur vägen. Hon kunde bara sedan med stor fasa se på hur den dödande förbannelsen träffade Remus rakt i bröstet. Nymphadora såg hur hans ögon utvidgades och hur han sedan föll bakåt och landade livlös på stengolvet.  
Det var som om allt skedde i slowmotion, som om tiden helt hade stannat upp. Nymphadora bara stod där ett par ögonblick och stirrade på Remus kropp. Sen, när det hela hade sjunkit in, gav hon upp ett fruktansvärt smärtsamt skrik:  
"Remus!"

Hon gick sakta fram till kroppen, darrandes i hela kroppen och sjönk sen ner på knä. Hon tog en av Remus händer i sina.

"Remus?" viskade hon och tryckte hårt hans fortfarande varma hand. Men hon fick ingen respons.

Nymphadora började då skaka honom hårt, det var som om hela hennes väsen vägrade förstå sanningen. Att Remus Lupin, hennes man och Teddys far, var död. Att hon aldrig mera skulle få höra hans röst.

"Åh, Remus?" sa Nymphadora medans tårar började rinna nerför hennes kinder. "Min älskade…"

Hon la sitt huvud mot Remus bröst och lät tårarna flöda fritt. Hela hennes kropp skakade av sorg. Hennes högljudda snyftande blanadades med sorgfyllda klagoskrik.

_As I taste your lips_

_For the last time_

_I spell out the lyrics_

_To love in the sky_

_It's you that I live for_

_And for you I die_

_So I lay here with you_

'_til the final goodbye_

"Men, men, så himla rörande då" sa en iskall röst bakom Nymphadora. Hon lyfte på huvudet och såg upp mot den person som nu stod där, med triumfartat och hånfullt leende. Det var Bellatrix Black.

"Oroa dig inte" fortsatte Bellatrix. "Du kommer återförenas med din käre varulvsfreak till make fortare än du anar." Hon lyfta sin trollstav. Nymphadora blundade.

"Avada Kedavra!"

_Goodbye…_

**AN: Inte bland det bästa jag har gjort, men den duger. Ännu en gång, så ber jag om ursäkt för det sena uppdateringen. Skärpning kan utlovas.**


End file.
